


Xeno: Letters from Hoenn

by sophiecognito



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: E-mail, Epistolary, Gen, Mild Language, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiecognito/pseuds/sophiecognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n. the smallest measurable unit of human connection; or liveblogging is serious business for a newbie trainer who maybe isn't taking things seriously. At least the pokemon are cute and it's summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posting from the nuzlocke forums. Hope y'all enjoy c:

Sent: April 16, 1:40 am  
From: Laurel  
To:  
Subject: No subject

Aya!

So remember my whole plan of travelling Johto to connect to my roots? The one I planned out with you? 

Very ruined.

I'm moving. To Hoenn. I feel like you before moving to Kalos except I got no warning. This is my mother getting desperate, one last chance to mend her marriage with Norman. This is really the reason. I wish I were making this up. 

She's dragging me along. I'm oh so happy. 

It isn't as if I'm graduating high school or that I have a year before college. She wants me there, or at least in the same region because mothers. I'm already preparing a notebook for all the angsty poetry I would write, just like you did when you moved to Kalos lol. 

I mean, I understand Mother. Remember the promotion he got in Hoenn and how the guy just up and died so he had to stay? From a pretty small job as assistant and alternate Goldenrod gym leader to managing a full-fledged gym and league approved? Holy shit he hit the jackpot.

Anyway, back to me and the issue at hand.

They haven't lived together for months, almost a year. At first it was okay because Mother had a solid job in the city, but now she thinks differently. Their marriage is on a thin line and Mother is not willing to walk the tightrope any longer. And considering how workaholic Norman is, I would be preparing he divorce papers instead of moving. 

But whatever. 

I guess I can compromise. It's not like I'm planning on staying in the house my mother found in Littleroot. I have a gap year all to myself before I start college. So yeah.

I"m going to on that journey through Hoenn. 

Why not, am I right? They can figure out their marriage issues and I'll be out and about. I'll earn some money, catch some cute critters, all that touristy shit. 

What's the worst that could happen? Sunburns?

Well, kid, I hope your journey would have better origins. They already do. You're basically getting paid. You know, you once told me writing letters are therapeutic. Can I keep writing emails like these to you? It feels awkward texting this out (plus my phone bill would hate you). You don’t even have to reply, silly girl. 

Say hi to your sis Cryssa for me, too.

Your friend,  
Laurel  
...

Laurel's thumb brushed over the send button on her phone. It was early morning in Kalos so she was sure Aya would read it. She wasn't sure she would stay awake for the reply as she glanced at the time. 

Wiping a stray tear away, she sent the message. 

"There she goes," she said. The screen bleached her skin. She waited for it to turn off and in the darkness she shook her head. Still uprooted from the news, she settled on her bed. Aya's long forgotten advice of letter writing was supposed to make her feel better. She still felt pretty bad.

"Whatever." She huffed and hid underneath the covers. She hoped Aya replied.  
...

  
...  
Sent: April 16, 3:30 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE:

Dear Laurel,

Don't be such a drama queen and suck it up. Hoenn is way better than Johto, anyway.

Don't be a big baby,  
Aya

P.S. Cryssa says to go fuck yourself for not texting (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

P.P.S. Don't send stuff to my school email, use this one. Dummy.


	2. Update 1

Sent: June 20, 7:35 am  
From: Laurel   
To: Aya   
Subject: I hate flights

Time is here. Time to say goodbye to beautiful cosmopolitan Goldenrod, my one true home!

I mean wow, two months ago it was pretty normal. Now I've graduated high school and leaving behind Johto. Okay, so I'll probably apply to a Johto university but for now, I weep for this separation.

Also, I hate planes. I would have preferred a boat ride over this flying, shaking, metal contraption that could crash because of any flying type. I'm writing this at the terminal with wi fi stolen from some laptop or something so I hope this gets through sometime before I board. 

And! I got a surprise waiting for me! :D

I don't know what it is. Mother's all on the sly. I feel like a child, distracted by the shiny things so I don't notice the real situation, but I'm not going to ruin the illusion. The fact that I'm here calmly on the airport is because of that surprise or else I would be running on fumes. Anyway, I will find out in a few hours. If I survive the flight.

If this is my last letter to you, Aya, know that it was I who took that shirt you never found. 

Still not sorry over that,

Laurel

...

Sent: June 20, 2:25 pm  
From: Laurel   
To: Aya   
Subject: I survived 

I had more than five hours to badger my mother about the surprise. All I could get out is that it involved my little trip around Hoenn. I'm betting on a pokemon. Maybe a zigzagoon or something cute like that :D I already have a name picked out. Her tactic to distract me is working. A long as she gets a kick out of it and I get a pokemon.

I'm drinking my weight in overpriced coffee waiting for Norman to pick us up. He managed a day off and I’m too shocked to say anything to Mother. 

Hoenn's nice so far. This could be the coffee talking but everything feels laidback? Not like lazy but everyone's on a different frequency. It's a small airport, too so it could be that. Mother could get use to this and I'm not waiting to find out if I do too. I want to travel all the way to Mauville. I've hears so many interesting things from that city. 

Okay, it's definitely the coffee. Everyone's moving at normal speed and I'm...not. I'll add some milk or something.

Just wanted to let you know I'm here and stuff.

Double shot macchiato anyone?

Laurel

...

Received: June 20, 2:45 pm  
From: Aya   
To: Laurel   
Sucject: RE: I survived

Laurel,

You are lactose intolerant. Don't add any more milk to your coffee. Better yet, stick to water.

I'm glad you made it safely! B)

I'm not even surprised it was you, to be honest. It's okay. I have cuter shirts now. 

As to your future pokemon, I want pics or else I won’t send you pics of my soon to be team too. Zigzagoons are seriously fun. I found some near Vaniville Town. They're super cute (=.w.)

The internet is spotty here in the backwoods of Kalos. I'm really excited. In a few days I start the research/journey. 

Wish me luck?

Aya

...

"So what's the surprise?" Laurel hounded again, placing the last of her belongings on her room. Her mother sighed and took one of the pillows in her box. With an arc, it flew and smacked Laurel. "Mother!" They both laughed.

"Keep asking and maybe I'll return it," she said, placing the box near the desk. The pokemon movers, vigoroths on loan from the gym and machoke from a company, had assembled the beds and desks and tables of the house already. Norman had done the same, planting a chaste kiss on his wife and departing to open the gym.

"You have it with you?" Laurel covered her mouth, a neat "O". In reality, she expected that, but it never hurt to inject drama to the scene. Her mother turned toward the stairs and beckoned with her hand. There was a hint of a smirk on her tired face. Laurel looked the same, eyes blinking in spasms, ready to drop off to sleep.

Right after her pokemon, obviously.

It was hard to hide her childish glee over this. The magic and wonder of a pokemon never went away, no matter how integrated and taken for granted they could be. 

The television flickered alive on the living room as they bounded down the stairs. Laurel waited at the base of the stairs, vibrating in place. Her feet felt the temperature rise and she wanted to peel her socks off. Her mother reached for her purse, taking out a standard red and white pokeball.

"It's a gift from Norman," she said. "He encourages your gap year trip. We've all done it and he feels..." she bit her lip, "that he should have a hand in it, too." The window into her mother shut again and back was the jetlagged mother with circles under her eyes.   
Laurel took the pokeball. Norman gave her a pokemon? She smiled, oddly touched. 

"He didn't have to do that," she whispered. 

"No, he didn't have to," her mother agreed. Clapping, she brought them to the present. "Now, let me see! He didn't tell me what it was."

"All my asking was wasted, god," Laurel huffed in jest before releasing the pokemon. 

Light balled up in front of the pair of women. Fading after a bright burst, a thin form started to focus. Laurel spied a bulbous yet long tail and smooth, fur less skin and-

_This isn't a zigzagoon._

The light dissipated and as her eyes adjusted, Laurel squinted.

The treecko adjusted a thin necklace with a flower centerpiece. Their eyes, the color of drying amber, moved from one side to another slowly. She placed her three fingered hand over their nose. Their eyes lowered, meeting the hardwood floor. 

"Tree~" they croaked like a string being pulled with care. 

...  
  
...

_Treecko is cool, calm, and collected-it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground._  
-Treecko Pokedex entry


	3. Update 2

Sent: June 28, 1:38 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: WOO

Mom fessed up on the surprise. It wasn't a zigzagoon though :( 

But a treecko! Which, coming from Norman, is pretty sweet. He knows about my green thumb and pulled some strings and ta da~ A lab starter! My dream for a zigzagoon still continues and I can just pluck one from the garden if they sneak in. 

I'm helping as much as I can on the unpacking and the process of settling in. Mother helped me set the date for the start of my journey. It's one week away, which gives us plenty of time to prepare. 

Okay, but really I just want to gush about Hylla. That's her name. Her. A female lab starter... isn't that super rare? Correct me if I'm wrong. She's a speedy little thing too and likes to climb around my room. She steered clear of the tv, but seemed to react to her reflection when turned off. She wears this lei around her neck with yellow and pale pink flowers and when she thinks no one is looking, she adjusts it ^^

I don't keep her in her pokeball and I don't plan on doing that either when I leave Littleroot. This getting used to each other phase has been going great so far. I've set her up against some wurmple that tried to eat away at the garden. That tail slapping launched them away. She barely needs training! :D 

Oh shit she's on the ceiling right now, staring at me with those big yellow eyes. I think that's code for food so I'll keep the email short.

See ya,  
Laurel  
...  


...

Sent: July 4, 2:26 am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Jitters

So, I leave tomorrow. 

I can't really sleep. It doesn't help I'm not used to the house, the stillness at night, the darkness you could never get in a city. It's quiet. I can hear every creak in the house when Mother moves around and I get spooked when I hear my own too. Not that it matters since I won't be here for like a year. 

I'm not even in bed. I'm sitting on my desk, overlooking the window. Hylla is dozing on and off on my bed instead, forming a cocoon of my sheets. 

I wonder if nights like this will be the norm on the journey? Out on the wild, with pokemon for company, and not much else.  
You already started on yours, but I bet you’re with that research group, right? Is it still as quiet as this? I mean, like, if it gets too bad for me I can try to find another person to travel with, which kinda defeats the purpose but whatever. I shall live with some flexibility.

I am not getting cold feet, Aya. I'm not, okay? 

I'm not.

Just gonna lay in bed and try to sleep by listening to music or something.  
Stay safe, wherever you are,

Laurel  
...

The next morning found Laurel in Route 101, overlooking Oldale in the distance. Hylla was on her side, her bag slung on her shoulders. She was the adventurer ready to step out into the world. The sun danced overhead, the sky a solid blue broken up by white cloud and she could hear the cries of distant wingull and taillow.

She was too exhausted to even notice how cliche this was for her first adventure.

"Too bad you can't learn sleep powder. I could have used that last night," Laurel said to Hylla. The treecko craned her neck up. Laurel didn't know when she dozed off but she did and woke to her starter wide awake with her mother in tow to get her ready for the world ahead.

She wasn't alone in the route. At the height of summer, the route crawled with both pokemon and children. She spotted poochyenas and wurmples, even an errant sewaddle. For all her fears last night, the sound of laughter and battle mingled with the sounds of nature.  
Hylla's hand found itself on Laurel's bare leg. The hooks on its pads scratched her skin slightly. Glancing down, Laurel found Hylla looking around. She wasn't marveling the sights. She went from one focus spot to the next, not skipping a detail. Her large eyes did not blink and it reminded her of a telescope. 

"It's okay. It's the season for pokemon training. We'll see plenty of this," she said, adjusting her headband. The wave of newly minted trainers reached its peak around the summer and usually ebbed as the beginning of classes neared. She felt apart from the wave, watching from a seat on the beach. After all, she had a year, not three months. 

She felt Hylla nod against her thigh, her skin smooth and cool. Seeing her starter so withdrawn was a new side Laurel hasn't even thought about. The vastness of the route could overwhelm anyone if their short life was spent inside a lab. Hell, it overwhelmed her too, in a way. 

_No cold feet. Really._

A breeze picked up. Laurel closed her eyes and for a moment she was lost in her thoughts, her anchor Hylla's weight against her leg. Laurel knew this wasn't what she wanted. Not really. The prospect of exploring a new region didn't come up to rediscovering her own, not even to its ankles. 

Cold feet? If she really had it she would have spun on her heel and be in her new room in her new house. She was here on Route 101, in the middle of summer and children pokemon battling and Laurel did not have cold feet. 

(She didn't think that right now she didn't but what about those quiet nights? When autumn came and she was alone in the stillness and silence? What then? Would her cold feet return?)

A zigzagoon rolled out of the nearby tall grass.

Laurel snapped her eyes open. The zigzagoon pawed at the ground playfully, big brown eyes sparkling. 

She needed it.

Only one thought consumed her. She was okay with it. The rest of her sleep deprived thoughts could wait.

...

Received: July 4, 5:17pm  
To: Laurel  
From: Aya  
Sucject: Re:Jitters

Hey,

I'm really sorry this took so long so I bet you're already on the road because I know you will.

It's okay to feel that way. Everyone feels that way at two in the morning. 

And the quiet? I don't think there's any place that's really quiet and still. Even at night, nothing really sleeps for long. 

You can call me, if you want when you feel that way, okay?

Good luck,  
Aya

P.S. My starter is a fennekin btw. I'm sure you’ll like him.


	4. Update 3

Sent: July 5, 7:20 pm  
From: Laurel   
To: Aya   
Subject: Lee

I finally have the cute zigzagoon I oh so desired! His name is Lee and he is a fluffy ball of energy. He wanted to be captured too!  
Okay, I don't know about that but he didn't run away when I tapped him with the pokeball. Hylla didn't have a chance to weaken him. She was a little down about it, I could tell. She’s a bred fighter so I sent her to battle poochyenas and we challenged some ten year olds. 

I don't feel a bit of shame for winning their tiny allowances :) That's because my shame over losing to some of them balances it out. Ten year olds are demons, especially those newly minted trainers, if you ask me. A taillow almost pecked Hylla's eyes out and the boy was all innocent as shit about it. It's summer madness. I gave the boy more money than what he would see in three weeks of chores and absconded. 

Now I'm playing with Lee in Oldale's Pokemon Center. Hylla's getting patched up. I had planned on reaching Petalburg by evening and really, I can trek through the last trail to reach the city, but the sun's starting to set now. Even in summer, the sun seems to set earlier than Johto in the summer months. 

There isn't much to do in Oldale, besides rest. I managed to get a room at the center and almost fought a twelve year old for it. Did I mention the place is packed? So many children and teenagers running around with their pokemon. If it weren't for free, I would have stayed at an inn or a motel, but excitable kids will do. Or kids who have a...is that a Shiftry? That kid barely reaches my chest!

Oh! My name's being called for Hylla!

Still not too tired to play with Lee,  
Laurel ^^

...

Received: July 6, 1:07 am  
From: Aya   
To: Laurel   
Subject: Zigzagoon get!

Mission accomplished, Laurel! \o/ 

You've done it. The pinnacle of Hoenn pokemon. 

As you can see I'm going to have more time to be online since I'm in Santalune instead of a forest full of elemental monkeys and pikachus. I'm planning on staying a week or two and trekking to Lumiose so I'll have even more time to answer your emails. I have to show a report to the professor with the group and it involves some data interpretation aka homework. Plus, I want to hang out with Cryssa, too.

Ten year olds beating you? Wow. I think I should be surprised and defending you, right?

Woops,  
Aya

P.S. I'm not going to. Man, you suck :V

...  
  
...

Sent: July 6, 11:11 am  
From: Laurel   
To: Aya   
Subject: Little update

This is going to be short since I'm still on the way to Petalburg but I have two more little ones for my party! I'll be sending a pic soon. They're a lotad and a wurmple. Strength in numbers >:)

Details to come after I beat this ten year old,  
Laurel

...

Sent: July 6, 11:22 am  
From: Laurel   
To: Aya   
Subject: I'm done

That battle went way faster than I expected. Lee launches itself to any moving object, even the rustling grass...which was how I got Lilliam, the lotad lol. The kid had a recently caught poochyena, obviously no match for my one day trained zigzagoon, an elite. 

My lotad shall follow suit and whatever the wurmple evolves to as well.

I'm typing this out and the sun is getting in the way of my phone screen but there's nothing else to look for. It's a really short distance so I have signal to send these emails. The route is filled with running kids, and some teenagers battling with better trained pokemon. I skip those because, hard to believe, I do know the limits of my wallet and dignity. 

They say there is a ralts colony in this route, but I haven't seen one. A trainer asked if I wanted to help her catch one in exchange of rare candies. Weird. You can catch a more common fairy type in marill. Whatever. 

I can feel I'm grasping for anything to keep writing, but I keep drawing a blank so I'm cutting the message here. I'm going to call (!!) Norman to see if I can see him while I'm in the city. Prepare for an account later, okay?

Laurel

 

...

"Hello, Norman speaking."

"H-hey, Norman!"

"Ah, Laurel, it's good to hear from you. How's the journey so far?"

"Just starting out. It's been very relaxing, yes. Ah-Norman, I'm a few hours due to Petalburg and I was wondering if I could visit you...to properly thank you for the gift."

"That’s quite-"

"I completely understand if you're too bu-"

"Completely welcomed! If you could swing around the gym after seven it would be great. These summer months have an extended schedule and-"

"Great! Okay! Perfect! I'll see you then."

**Click**


	5. Update 4

Received: July 6, 5:55pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: No subject

Yeah, I don't understand why ralts is hot shit. You can find some near Lumiose too, and my group is all excited over that. No thanks, I'll stick to my starter and Vivillion. 

Have fun hanging out with Norman ;p

Aya

P.S. I wonder how long you'll last lol

...

With the sun painting the town orange and red, Laurel faced the Petalburg Gym. The sight of the dojo sent a wave of remembrance of Johto. Sighing, she bent down to pick up Hylla. She had returned the rest of her small team, worried she wouldn't be able to control them. No days-old trainer could control their pokemon like they were ready to face the league. 

She should probably start walking inside.

"Tree?" Hylla croaked. Hylla's body was rapidly cooling as the sun dipped further down and it was a pleasant feeling against her bare arms. 

"It's Norman, I'll make it short and sweet,” Laurel promised. She would go in, say thanks in the nicest way possible without tripping up, and leave for the pokemon center. She would have no trouble, none at all. Nope. 

"Ko." Hylla tapped Laurel's chest. 

"You weren't asking that? Oh, silly me!" Laurel's laughter scratched her throat like glass. She felt Hylla settle closer to her chest which was developing a rapid pitter patter. Nervous, her? Never...except with Norman. It was an Achilles's heel, small and insignificant yet she would plummet if prodded. 

There was no angle she could try to make it any less awkward and she had more than five years of searching. But he had given her a gift and gratitude should be given.

A teenager passed by her on her way out of the gym, a ball of self-contained energy. On her balled up fist, Laurel caught the glint of a badge. The trainer beamed when she saw Laurel, high on her victory and walked on. Checking her watch, the time ticked to ten minutes after seven. 

"It should be closed by now," she said. Hopefully. With Norman, he could have extended it for three hours more. 

In a twist, the dojo's entrance was empty. The reception desk was recently cleared and there were no gym aides or trainers in sight.

One of the doors in the back slid open. 

"Hi, Norman." Laurel juggled Hylla in one hand so she could wave. His response was a small smile when his eyes landed on the treecko. The moment was like catching running water in her fingers and it slid out as quickly as it came. 

"Sorry for the delay," he said, closing the door behind him. He was barefooted as per his surroundings. "I was finishing a gym battle." 

"It's okay. It's your job." She ran her hand through her spiky hair and waited. 

"I see that you keep the treecko out of her pokeball," he said. "That's great." It seemed like he wanted to say more.

"Yes. She's lovely, Norman. I want to say..." her throat constricted. The urge to tell him to go home overrode her thanks in an instant. She gripped Hylla tighter. Norman, be it from patience or stoicism, waited for her to continue in silence. "I want to say thank you very much for the gift. You did not have to." [i]Did not? No contractions?[/i] How formal must she make this? "Hylla's been amazing s-so far and I don't think I can thank you enough." Hylla wiggled from her grip. Cryssa would be laughing at this. 

"It's no trouble at all." He tried to smile again. "I hope she would help you on your travels."

"She has so far."

Then the silence descended, a familiar smothering sensation between them. She was sure she would be dismissed soon. He was tired, Norman would reason, and Laurel would agree, saying that she was tired from walking from Oldale. Laurel would leave, write to Aya and call it a night. 

Instead, he asked, "How is your mother?" His hand went to grasp something, mirroring Laurel, but found nothing. He crossed his arms as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

The response go ask her yourself bubbled and nearly spilled over. No. That was between her mother and him. Laurel was swept up, but she got out before hide tide for this reason. The generic answers pushed down her previous words, ready to sweep the situation under a rug. 

"E-Excuse me?" Laurel almost dropped Hylla as she whirled to the entrance. A slight boy peeked from the doors, a shock of green hair catching her eye. "I-I was supposed to talk to the gym leader..." He bowed his head, sullen cheeks turning red. "About catching a pokemon before...I-I leave."

 _Forget pleasantries_ , Laurel thought, shooting the boy a smile. 

...

...

Received: July 6, 10:02pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Wally 

I said I wouldn't search for ralts, not even for those rare candies, but that's what I did. All to ditch Norman quicker.

I bet you're not even surprised. Some money is being exchanged between you and Cryssa. I can feel it all the way from Petalburg. I lasted like five minutes.

I helped a kid named Wally find one. He's moving to some town that would help his health, but he wanted a companion. He was asking Norman for some help in that, but it was getting late for him and I just volunteered. Both Wally and Norman weren't expecting that, considering I was in the middle of talking with Norman. Probably not my best move, but it was done. I'm no pokemon tracker, but the boy was painfully shy and it looked like he willed with all his strength to even request that of Norman.

You know I'm a sucker for that, too.

So we set out to find ralts with what little sunlight there was left. I had all my pokemon out, but I think Lee was the one who was more into it. Okay, more into tickling Wally (oh god you would have melted at the sight). Wally is twelve years old, but I pegged him as ten with how slight he is :L I'm usually good at telling ages but he caught me by surprise.

Wally is a sweetheart, okay? He's my new baby brother with green hair. He didn't talk much at first, but Lee and I broke through. He seems really excited to leave Petalburg, but he didn't want to leave alone either and this all circled back to finding a ralts for him.

We found one after an hour or two of searching. By then, it was more nighttime than day. We could see thanks to the moon and how close we were to the city. I gave him a pokeball, ordered Lee to follow him and watched him get that psychic. 

In less than five minutes, he caught the ralts. He was bursting with happiness. He started to jump around with the pokeball in his hand like a kid his age should. It was very adorable to see and he even hugged me! :) The least I could do was hug him back and ruffle his hair. He kept whispering thank you against me and for a moment I thought he was going to cry, but in the end he didn't. I’m glad. Even if he were to cry out of happiness, I wouldn't want his memory to be blurred by tears. 

This got mushy there. Sorry but I'm really happy for Wally. 

I'm beat from running around, though. I'm calling it a day and sleeping in. 

Laurel


	6. Update 5

Sent: July 8, 6:30pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Heading out

There comes a time when a girl becomes a woman and takes charge of her life.

Today is not that day.

It's tomorrow.

Much love,  
Laurel

...

Received: July 8, 6:34pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: Heading out

Laurel, you could have had that speech when you left Littleroot, not now >.>

Aya

...

Sent: July 8, 6:40 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: RE: RE: Heading out

It is not my fault divine inspiration hits me so late :'c

I think now is when the trip really starts, honestly. I'm at the southern outpost for Petalburg Woods and I'm taking the "trainer way". The one with trails, not the car ride one. The rangers round up all the trainers that pass through for an orientation which I have to go to in half an hour. 

Like I don't mind the wait but there's this Kalosian second waver who does not shut up. Hylla was glaring at him as he went on and on about soloing a gym leader in Satalune. Of course he would defeat her with a fletchinder. You beat her with a fennekin too. I thought he was giving a hamlet-sized soliloquy but he then shoved his badge so close to my face I almost inhaled it so I must have been his unsuspecting audience. Joy. I thought Kalos was renowned for its beauty. Well that badge was drab brown and beetle-y; beauty must have skipped that design. 

I'm writing this off and on as he keeps talking. Hylla is burying her mouth into her necklace to keep from smirking in front of him. I don't really care if he sees the message.

omg he even invited me to go through the forest together. I obviously shot him down. He flipped his hair and muttered something about damsels. Whatever.

I must do this with my pokemon alone. Now you see why this journey must be a life changing one, Aya? My life is at stake and my pokemon are the means of my survival! Even following the trail is rife with dangers. How would I ever survive?? 

Laurel

P.S. Any other tips from the great adventurer Aya? You already went through a forest so any help would be great. This camping trip would be better if it were both of us, but the ocean lies between us, I fear. 

...  
  
...

Sent: July 9, 10:07pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: First night

I have never seen so many stars. 

Lee is laying on my stomach as I'm typing this out. I have a good percent of battery left. He's fast asleep and a very nice thermal blanket. Too bad it's really humid and hot out :L

But the stars, Aya, the stars. Nobody told me there would be so much. 

Good night.

...

Sent: July 10, 9:23am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: EVOLUTION

EVOLUTION HAPPENED

I CAN'T TEXT CRYSSA BECAUSE I HAVE NO SIGNAL YOU'RE THE FIRST TO KNOW

(I don't even know if the message will reach you after I send it but eventually you'll get it)

Ren evolved! :) My first evolution so early!! Praise bug types. He is now a cascoon and pretty sedentary...He waddles like Lilliam but he is always the last of the party. I keep him in his pokeball while we walk through the trails, but I'm planning on letting him out more when we camp or take a rest since the others are out.

Oh! When he evolved Hylla got really curious about him. After the bright light she just approached him and poked his new cocoon exterior. Ren shooed her away with a string shot. Her cry of shock was priceless and I should have taped it for you. Hylla's more wary about Ren now. I wonder why :Vc

The forest is nice. More tropical than Ilex. I thought there would be a lot more trainers and people because of the ranger meeting but it's been pretty solitary. 

I'll cut this short, dear. I was taking a five minute break near a stream while Hylla washes away all the string shot.

Laurel

...

**Saved in Drafts:**

Subject: Third Day

Aya,

Idk my phone is about to die and I don't know when the email will reach out. I should have invested in a good phone charger or more batteries but whatever. Whatever. You can chew me out later. 

You're the first one to know that I caught a tiny little taillow named

...

Her phone vibrated once and the screen faded to black. 

"No!"

Lilliam blew bubbles into Laurel's face. 

"Thank you, dear." She let the water run down her face, refreshing after hours exploring the woods. With a sigh, she shoved her phone into her bag. Lilliam shivered and waddled behind her trainer. 

"Laurel!" Someone called out. Lilliam's lillypad dampened Laurel’s sock. "Any luck finding a shroomish?" Twigs and dry branches snapped under her companion's feet. He came into view, glasses askew. He was intent on staring everywhere on the forest, the trees, the moss and fungi growing on their bark, the bushes and the ground, except her. A good thing, considering she was slacking off. 

"Not yet," she said. A pang on her torso reminded her of Wally and of their search for ralts. It could also have been hunger. Laurel preferred the sentimental explanation. Placing her hands on her hips, she glanced at a patch of blue sky overhead. "I have a taillow flying around, but I"m afraid she will eat the shroomish instead."

"Not true," he said and took his glasses off for a shining. "Taillows have a varied diet but shroomish are not part of it."

"So, no shroomish eating?" Laurel tried to hide her smile, but it inched along her face. She spotted the white underbelly of a taillow before it hid past her view in the lush canopy.

"From your treecko, perhaps," he said dryly. 

"Kooo." Speak of the devil and she would arrive. Hylla scurried down from a tree a few feet away from the two. In a blink of an eye, she climbed her trainer's back until her head topped Laurel's.

"She behaves," Laurel said in defense. Patting her starter's arm, she continued. "Didn't you tell me you were from Devon, Marco? You sound more like a pokemon professor." If he knew that much, why recruit her for finding the grumpy pokemon? She might start charging for these expeditions. _Or I could stop saying yes_ , she thought, but his company beat walking alone with no one to trade words with. Especially with a dead phone. 

Placing his glasses on again, Marco smiled through her and into the forest. "I do work at Devon. That doesn't mean science is my only pursuit."

"Fair enough."

"We should head to the west since we haven't seen any shroomish so far." He sighed, Laurel joining him with a slump of her shoulders. "I'm sure there's a colony somewhere..." He muttered under his breath for a moment before remembering Laurel. "Let's go!" He marched away.

She blinked. Hylla mimicked her. Bubbles floated around them, a way for Lilliam to get their attention. Her lily pad drooped. 

"Fine. Fine. I'll return you." Lilliam had ignored the request of searching for pokemon and had stayed besides Laurel like an extension of her foot while the others scattered. Laurel understood her desire to not continue, sharing it even. She unclicked Lilliam's pokeball from her belt. "Safe yourself," she whispered and Lilliam returned inside her pokeball. 

That left Lee and her new capture.

She smacked her face with both hands. "I feel like a mother."

"Tree," Hylla said in sympathy. Patting Laurel's hand, she sounded as if stifling a reptilian laugh. Her shoulders felt lighter as Hylla jumped away to the nearest tree. Losing her figure among the thick foliage, she just hoped she would find Pahda, her taillow, without incident. 

"Lee! Lee, dear come to Laurel!" she sang, cupping her mouth. Her body leaned toward the edge of the trail, the last time she saw Lee. Out of her captures, he was the most resilient so worrying about him was low on her priorities. 

A bark sounded in the distance. She spotted Lee by his white stripes, a contrast to all the green and brown of the woods. Something was clenched between his teeth. She received him with a grin. It was no shroomish, but something better. 

"What did you get?" Laurel hoped it was another small gold nugget. She fattened Lee up with treats for that find. The more he scavenged, the better he got at unearthing better treasures. He bounded around her, his paws leaving small scratches on her bare legs. Something glinted between his teeth and Laurel smirked. 

"Oh, we're not staying at the poke center next time!" She picked Lee up by his middle. With a smile, she swung him around. With two of those nuggets, she could stay a week in a nice hotel without the commotion of trainers. When her arms started aching from swinging too much, Laurel balanced Lee against her chest with one arm to examine her loot.

"What."

It wasn't gold and it wasn't a berry either. The sun had caught on two green gems on its top. The item fit between her thumb and index, its shape resembling a beetle. She jerked in recognition, almost dropping Lee. 

"A gym badge?" He yipped as if to confirm it. She looked around for Marco, but he was already out of earshot. "Where did you find that?" Lee wiggled and moved his body to where he had ran out of, out of reach from the trail. "You should have stuck to berries, dear." Ruffling his fur, she forced a chuckle out. Then a laugh. "Maybe you found it off a dead body or something haha." 

_Ha ha ha..._


	7. Update 6

...

"This is Laurel. If you must, leave a message and I shall return it."

"It's Norman, just checking on you. I know connection is spotty in those woods, but I am making sure you are well. When you get this message, please call your mother and let her know you are uninjured."

...

Received: July 12, 7:00 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: Four days?

Through the magic of texting, Cryssa told me you were stupid enough to forget extra batteries or a portable charger. I should have expected that from your silence. 

I hope you're okay. The forest is between two gym operating cities, but I still worry. I read up on Petalburg and like all forests, there's always a risk of injury and getting lost and death. And toxic shroomish, slaking nests, soul sucking shedinja...I'll stop. Now.

I'll probably be in Lumiose by the time you get out of there. Alive. I'll be waiting for your reply, Laurel.

Aya

P.S. I think the sky is the best part of walking around. That you agree makes me :)

...

"This is Laurel. If you must, leave a message and I shall return it."

"Laurel, I can't believe you still have that pretentious voicemail. Please find a charger in the forest. I'm so bored at work and I'm even calling you! Aya's here now!"

"Hey."

"See? So get yourself out of there and talk to us so I don"t have to hear that voicemail ever again!"

"You know that it's more than five bucks a minute if you call Laurel, right, sis?"

"Fu-"

...

Received: July 15, 10:46 pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: Seven

I know you're okay. I know your phone is dead. I know. I know it takes time to go through the woods. 

God.

You're going to be laughing about these when you see them.

...

“This is Laurel. If you must, leave a message and I shall return it.”

"Hello! This is (name redacted) about your credit score! It seems you qualify for a two thousand dollar limit credit card! If you would call back at this number and ask for (name redacted) in a few, easy steps you will be on your way to a card with your name on it!"

...

...

Sent: July 16, 9:10 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: I know RE: Seven

I entered a girl. I left the woods a woman.

Bask in this metamorphosis, ladies. Yes Cryssa, you're included because I can feel you reading over Aya's shoulder. Also, go to hell Cryssa.

CAMPING'S AMAZING

WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO TELL ME THAT?

Roughing it out in the wilderness is something I'm looking forward to now! I thought it would be the cities but this beats them. I played with my pokemon, caught a new one (pics incoming), looked for shroomish with some scientist (I got a nice discount for heavy duty phone batteries because of him :p) and I had a blast.

I can't walk for like a day and my shoes are closer to rags on my feet than shoes, but yes. Very worth it.

Cut me some slack. My phone died. I'm writing this after my phone was possessed by beeps and vibrating endlessly because I got a full voicemail, tons of texts and emails. That is enough punishment for me, besides the blisters.

I apologize. I shouldn't have forgotten.

I'm sorry, Aya.

Anyway, like I texted Cryssa, I'm fine. I'm alive. I'm in this cute inn north of the forest that is also a berry shop. It's run by three sisters and they let my pokemon run wild. Lilliam and Hylla are gorging themselves on pecha and oran berries while Ren supervises they don't fight the other pokemon for the food. Lee and Pahda are resting on my lap, exhausted. All the trainers here, be it first wavers or second wavers are like a giant b.o. cloud. 

We're waiting for the bus that would take us to Rustboro. There is no way I will walk hours to reach a city a bus could take me in half an hour, easily. I should probably shower before that. Probably. I'm used to smelling like dirt and dead leaves. Even my pokemon have a layer of grime and moss on them. We all look picture perfect :p

Once more with feeling:

I'm sorry Aya :(

I have to call my mother and everyone else who called so I'll text Cryssa and let you know when I reach the city.

Laurel


	8. Roxanne

_Excerpt taken from Trainer's Guide monthly, July edition_

**Roxanne Palacio is our Guest Writer for this month's issue of Trainer's Guide.**

There is an ever present issue in recent times, dear trainers. It has always been there, but I have seen a massive surge these past few years as the Rustboro Gym Leader. And now, as the summer reaches its climax, it has infected the training community.

I'm talking about those inconsiderate second wavers, those who start their journey in their late teens, usually after graduating from secondary education. I must make myself clear that I'm not targeting the age group; some trainers are late bloomers and we should accept them with open arms into the world of battling and journeying. 

It's those trainers who waltz through a journey with no concerns. Those who challenge gyms, not to better themselves, but for petty and shallow reasons. They do not give the battle the levity it has. They come in and barely pay attention to the battle, yet they manage to win through simple strategies where I have to give them a badge. 

It is mortifying to see this generation of trainers be so flippant about the journey. I am an avid supporter that every child should go on a pokemon journey. It is a rite of passage, a time to learn about yourself and the wide world around us. Not a way to party out in different cities with pokemon as novelty trophies. Not to challenge a gym "just because" or for a bet. 

I'm terribly saddened at the state of training nowadays. I see more and more flippant teenagers, and less and less trainers on a journey that mean something. Has time eroded the meaning of training? Or is this future generation breaking through traditions and leaving nothing in the end?

I'll let the readers decide. 

...


	9. Update 7

Received: July 23, 11:51 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: Lumiose

I'm still in Lumiose >.> Not that I have a problem with the city but the point of this research trip was to travel and gather data. I've been aiming to get as much work done to book it. 

I...got into a fight with Cryssa and I don't know what to do either. My original plan was to crash in her apartment but after that fight I've been sharing a hotel room with Shauna and Serena, the girls in the study group. They're nice, I guess. I've been training my pokemon on the southern outskirts and caught a furfrou! She's a beast in battle. But at the end of the day I have to return to the city.

No. I don't want to tell you why we fought. I just want advice. Sorta. Maybe not.

I lost my thread here.

Not helping is that you have a gym badge and we're now on equal footing. I should be the one with more badges not you :p What made you even challenge the gym, anyway?

Aya.

P.S. It's a sister thing, I guess.

...

Sent: July 23, 12:15 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya:  
Subject: RE: Lumiose

You're stir crazy in a gigantic city? That takes talent, dear! That never happened in Goldenrod. Maybe your heart longs for the great expanse of the wilderness outside!

Or you just fought with Cryssa and a whole city isn't enough to get away from her?

Just maybe.

Well since you won't tell me, my advice would be moot. I only deal out mother related advice haha. You have to see her every time you visit the lab so you’re screwed in the avoiding strategy. I would tell you to stop being a child and face her again but idk the fight and I'm not the best at dishing out that kind of advice since my first instinct is to flee from Norman. 

Think about it, okay? You can reply with your plan whenever you want and I'll reply because I'm having some downtime north of the city. I did a picnic with my team so stay tuned for cute pictures

Laurel

P.S. As for the gym. I was bored and Hylla's a fighter. I wasn't going to deprive her of a (not so) challenging battle. 

P.S.S. Plus money lol

...

Received: July 23, 12:20 pm  
From: sender unknown  
To: Laurel  
Subject: YO HO HO

DO YOU THINK THE OCEAN IS THE RADDEST THING EVER?

DO YOU LOVE THE FREEDOM THE SEAS HAVE?  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE THE SEAS RAGED ON?

THEN JOIN TEAM AQUA  
WE OFFER

**Delete message?  
** **> yes **   
>no  
**Message deleted!**

...

"What. What the hell." Laurel squinted her eyes. "My spam filter needs an update."

...

...

Sent: July 23, 9:17 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Dusty

Okay, since you didn't reply about my Cryssa advice, I might as well tell you the news!

FULLY EVOLVED POKEMON

HA

My Ren is now a fully-fledged Dustox :D We were having a wonderful picnic north of the city, sun shining, wind a breezing, pokemon frolicking. Just imagine the most cliche scene you can. Go out of Lumiose and do one as well, if you can.

Ready? Okay.

So I was out celebrating my last day in Rustoboro before I take a ferry to Slateport. All my pokemon were doing their thing. Hylla was climbing trees and attacking sleepy nincadas, Lilliam and Lee were sitting on top of me, sunbathing like I was. Lee is the cutest sleeper, I swear. He sleeps like a baby with his paws under his face. Aya, he is my baby. No one must hurt him D:


	10. Update 8

Received: July 24, 2:59 am  
From: Aya < ayabanana@kmail.com >  
To: Laurel < redlikeroses@silphmail.com >  
Subject: RE: Dusty

Congratulation on yet another trainer milestone \o/

I'm talking about the evolution, not the poisoning btw.

Your dustox can now be friends with my Vivillion :3 Though, mine didn't poison me upon evolution.....hm Lucky me. 

I have wonderful news to share. I'm leaving Lumiose tomorrow! We finally got together as a group and finished all the data analysis and you know, actually did our work after sight-seeing. I'm glad to leave. The city is too big, waiting for me to get lost.

I have better news, somehow! I'm writing this on a Holo Caster prototype, on loan from Lysandre Labs. Apparently they're going to give these out to starting trainers in a few months but our research group got them first as a test run. I didn't expect freebies from this trip, but I am not complaining :3c 

It's pretty amazing, but the hologram part of holo is in a very beta stage of progress. Bet your phone or watch can't relay instant five second holographic messages. I still can't text out of region >.Poison Types and You

Poison type pokemon are some of the most diverse, next to water and normal types. Some come from nature itself, others from the polluting habits of humans, and others had become poisonous from exposure and as a means to survive. 

These types are not for everyone. Many a beginning trainer has been found poisoned, paralyzed and lethally injured by their poison type pokemon. There is always a tiny percentage of trainer deaths that result in their mishandling of their own poison type. Death by wild poison types is ranked a few percentage points higher. Please refer to the Trainer’s Handbook for more information on how to avoid that situation.

If you already own a poison type, worry not. There are many ways to treat them. If you desire for the pokemon to be more of a companion or pet pokemon, there are select berries and foods that would lower their toxicity. Pokemon centers stock a reasonably charged processed form. The risk of getting poisoned by touch lessens considerably. Note, this is less efficient when applied to venomous Pokemon, such as the ekans-arbok line, stunky-stuntank line, and seviper.

Most poison types do not secrete their poison unless startled or in a heightened and excitable state. Trainers should practice caution and approach their pokemon when they feel most at ease. Bonding with them is the quickest way to let their guard down so they won’t harm their trainers.

If what the trainers desire is a more potent poison for battling purposes, as is the case with lessening it, there are select foods that raise the toxicity of their attacks and secretions. Pokemon such as the croagnuk-toxicroak line grow more aggressive the more posion they have to produce and as such trainers should take consideration to the amount they feed their pokemon. There are restrictions and laws set in place for trainers who over feed and raise the toxicity levels above the regulation line. Those are heavily fined and in worst cases, the pokemon is confiscated. 

All in all, poison types can run from between a lovable pet or a formidable battling pokemon, and they should be cared for in a responsible and loving way.

...

...

Laurel's grip grew slick with sweat. The ocean breeze felt like it pulled at her short hair, until her scalp screamed.   
...

...

Sent: July 24, 10:37 am  
From: Laurel < redlikeroses@silphmail.com >  
To: Aya < ayabanana@kmail.com >  
Subjec: L

Evangeline texted

she texted me out of the blue before the ferry elft I don’t kknow what to do. I almost dropped my ohone after I replied

...

Sent: July 24, 10:48 am  
From: Laurel < redlikeroses@silphmail.com >  
To: Aya < ayabanana@kmail.com >  
Subject: Um

I'm sorry. I am still freaking out over this.

I'm better now. This ferry may not be the most technologically advance with wifi, but it has a little computer room with desktops. I'm sending you emails these way because obviously no internet in the middle of the ocean.

Yes. So, I'm letting you know that happened. 

And before you attack me, yes I replied. I told her I wasn't in Johto. Why would she text me now, after all that time? Why???

Hylla's tugging at my scarf-bandana now. She gets mad when I write since she doesn't understand letters hee.

Laurel

...

Received: July 24, 11:13 am  
From: Aya < ayabanana@kmail.com >  
To: Laurel < redlikeroses@silphmail.com >  
Subject: RE: Um

It doesn't matter why she did it.

It was a mistake to reply. It was a mistake keeping her contact info, Laurel. I will chew you out later about that. 

Did she write anything else after you told her you weren't in Goldenrod? 

I hope this reaches you quickly. 

Aya

P.S. Please answer seriously.   
P.P.S. Breath deeply. Inhale. Exhale. Ten seconds each.

...

Sent: July 24, 11:56 am  
From: Laurel < redlikeroses@silphmail.com >  
To: Aya < ayabanana@kmail.com >  
Subject: RE: RE: Um

I'm much better now. Really. It caught me off guard, is all. Pahda is bringing me food she plucks from the buffet table on the deck so I can't really be worse off :p

Evangeline wrote that she was going to Slateport soon. That's where I'm going after a short stop at some tiny island called Dewford. It's a city, but it can never be big enough. There's a chance I'll find her and I cannot have that. 

I'll call Mother or maybe even Norman to see what else is there to see before reaching Slateport...but I want to go there more than any other city so far in Hoenn. Mauville sounds amazing but I want the open air markets, and every other touristy shit. I'll figure something out when I reach Dewford.

Wait. Dewford. 

No need to worry, Aya. You can completely chew me out because I deserve it, but I will be okay.

I guess I forgot to delete her from my phone despite wiping everything else. 

I just can't bring myself to do it.

Laurel  
...


	11. Update 9

Sent: July 25, 11:49 am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Fun times

I thought I would be bored out of my mind, but I'm pretty relaxed! Compared to that rickety raft and horrible internet connection on that outdated desktop, Dewford is paradise. 

I'm actually writing this on the beach! I ditched my gear on the pokemon center early in the morning and changed to my bikini to blend in with the non-trainer populace. There is a beach five minutes away from the center.

Don't go to that one, though. It's teeming with screaming twelve year olds ready to sucker my beach money away. Not today. I might go tomorrow to earn extra spending cash, but I want the mons to relax. They've been cooped up on the ferry to Dewford.

I made camp on this little secluded beach near some giant cave with many stands and signs about a guided tour. How tourist trap-y. 

Sorry I'm taking so long to type this because Lee is tickling me with his whiskers. He's jumping around and digging into the sand and Pahda is trying to steal whatever he finds. I bet she thinks it's food or something like that, that glutton. Hylla is running around, found a crustle in the sand and is battling it. She's been very excited to be back on land, even if it's on the sand and not a nice, damp forest. She so far has tried to challenge some fishermen on the way to the beach and a trainer with a lairon. I might have jumped on her to prevent losing money to that trainer -.-'

Whatever.

Oh. Oh my god it's the trainer with the lairon! She's here too and is catching my eye. I hope it's not a battle. I hope it's just the sun that's making her squint her eyes.

 

I'll let you know if I have money left after this,

Laurel

...

Received: July 25, 1:24 pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: I'm so sorry RE: Fun times

My starter has the dignity to not fight battles on his own :p

I can donate a few cents your way for your depleted funds. 

I hate combees. Once I'm in another town I'll elaborate.

Aya

P.S. I'm glad you're taking a real vacation day on your vacation :v after the ferry ride, I think you've earned taking your mind off things. 

P.P.S. Your due a scolding still

...  
Sent: July 25, 10:15 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Lacking in Sunblock

Your offer for money really strikes the heart :')

But that girl with the lairon did challenge me to a battle, which I lost with the grace of a psyduck. She used a hariyama on me with that lairon of hers. Hylla and my team were no match for her.

No she didn't get my money. I actually won something out of this ^^ She offered to train with my pokemon and we hung out on the beach. 

Her name's Karina. She's very chill? I think that describes her the best. She's a local, but she told she just came back from backpacking through Unova and has been an on and off trainer for years so her team clearly outmatched mine. 

I just got back to my room at the pokecenter. My nose is regretting staying at the beach with Karina till the sun set. I can't sleep on my back either D': Hylla is sleeping with the nurses. She overdid it with the training. She'll be fine by tomorrow don't worry.

Either way, we're meeting up at the beach again to train and hang out.

Good night,  
Laurel

...

...

**Saved in Drafts** July 27, 9:30 pm

From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: L

I'm stalling. I know. This is so stupid I don't want to text Evangeline to even know when she's in Slateport to completely avoid a reunion and this is seriously the worst thing I've written because she still gets to me and all of that and I cant think straight at all not that I ever did look a joke and I just don't want to think about anything about her. 

...


	12. Update 10

...

Received: July 26, 9:01 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: ???

Laurel

Are you okay?

You texted me. Texted as in, you’re a few dollars in debt, texted. At two in the morning.

The fuck.

Aya

P.S. You went out drinking, I bet.   
P.P.S gdi Laurel I'm at the top of a fucking giant hill trying to get enough signal to send this, you better answer >:0   
P.P.P.S. You kept writing about how nice Karina was btw. You only mentioned Evangeline twice. 

...

Sent: July 16, 9:09 am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: RE: ???

I have a horrible hangover, Aya! What have I done to deserve such a punishment upon my fragile body?

Okay, I went out drinking. Your prediction skills are top notch, as always.

(I'm going to pretend I never sent those texts)

I'm not even sure how I'm awake tbh. I didn't make it to my room in the pokecenter so I crashed in Karina's home. But now she's insisting on heading out to Granite Cave or whatever the local cave is called. She insisted it's a cure for hangover, the darkness. That, and she wants to search for a specific pokemon inside. I'm at least indebted to her, drunken sleep and all so I guess I won't be around for a few hours.

I'm walking to the pokecenter to change into suitable adventuring clothes.

I bet I have some aspirin in my bag,

Laurel

P.S. I had...a great time. It felt like I wasn't in Hoenn, more like Olivine than Goldenrod, though. Karina and her friends made me feel at home, if home was five shots of some alcohol I couldn't pronounce. So.

P.P.S. I guess I do owe you for sending those texts...

...

...

Take a guided tour through our world renowned Granite Cave! A MUST-SEE! One of the world's Ancient Wonders!

Tired of the blazing sun outside and sand getting everywhere? Take a tour through one of Dewford's local treasures, considered a cultural landmark. Peek inside for Hoenn's oldest man made paintings amidst a cool and dim atmosphere where you can examine them till your heart's content. Our tour agency, Dewford Trendsetters, won't rush you from area to area. You'll have plenty of time to take photographs and admire. 

If you're an adventurous type, you could choose to take the basement tour, where we will take you into the bowels of Granite Cave, where you could chance to see pokemon such as aggron, sableye and the ever elusive fairy type strain of mawile if you're lucky enough.

So remember, starting at only 39.99* you could have a grand adventure in Granite Cave and bring home a unique stone from your travels to tell to your friends and family!

*39.99 for standard tour. Basement tour's price depends on the time of the tour and the roaming wild pokemon. Call for more details.

...

...

Sent: July 26, 6:57 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Granite Cave

I caught a geodude?

I don't know how it happened, but I'm in possession of an angry rock that melts with any water type. Releasing her would be for the best, but she was the one who insisted to be caught. As in, rolling toward us and attacking, reaching for my trainer belt...

Hm, she might have been defending herself? Whatever.

I don't have much use for a rock or ground type so far so boxing her in the meantime. She needs to calm down before I begin to understand if she wants to be out of that cave.

Cave! Speaking of, remind me never to go to one. Seriously, Aya, this is a blood pact. I still prefer camping out in the forest a million times than exploring a cave. The company made up for it at least. 

Karina was the best tour guide in enthusiasm, I couldn't keep up with the raging hangover. Apparently for her, throwing up near the entrance of the cave was the cure for hers. Lucky. Her lairon led the way deeper into the cave, away from the pre-set lights and tours in the busier upper floors. People were crowded around cave paintings. Your sis would have loved that kind of historical shit. 

A hiker joined us, too, like in the middle of it. He just started walking with us, after asking if we were going to the lower floors. It was dark by then so I didn't catch his face (only that he had really pale hair), plus my giant hangover headache wanted it dim so I didn't really care to shine Karina's flashlight into his face. He kept talking to himself more than anything. About shiny rocks. 

It was a rousing failure. Not a mawile in sight, much less the fairy type ones :( At least hiker guy found some dawn or dusk stone or whatever those evolution stones are called. He...he. Uh.

omg we never asked his name. 

Not that he helped much. Whatever.

The real cure for my hangover, though? Greasy fast food. Lee and Pahda are helping themselves to some of my fries, but like hell I'll let them eat my burger. Karina calls it endearing, but I will fight even Lee. 

After food though, I'm heading to bed early. What a day. At least Karina offered her home to sleep in again. Her couch is much better than the center's beds. 

Night,  
Laurel


	13. Chapter 11

Received: August 5, 1:08 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: Civilization again

I say civilization but I'm just glad I can walk into a pokecenter, dump my pokemon to the nurse and hop into a hot shower. 

It feels like ages since I felt the comfort of a poke center bed. 

It feels weird. Not emailing you for a few days while on the field :c I missed your ramblings and stories about your pokemon and the beach :'c Even the HoloCaster ran out of batteries and except for Serena's Pikachu, we didn't have any way to charge our phones or Holo. Not that I would ask her for it. If I did she would challenge me to a pokemon battle, with Pikachu loaning as the price. All she does is battle. This is a research journey and trip, not a league challenge :T

Laurel if you have to travel in a group, please go with people that you actually know. Seriously. And small groups. Two three more, tops. Trust me. There's a never dull moment, but I sure wish for the quiet of it. Trevor and Tierno, the guys in the group are always fighting about whatever and Serena is in another league on her own. Shauna's nice though c: 

I also caught a marill after she sent a nest of angry combee to our camp. Fun times. I'm not even going to explain, except that I now have a water type. 

What about you? Anything new, besides getting a tan? You're still in Dewford, right?

Aya

P.S. Male combee can drop bits of honey as self defense, which attract pokemon. Connect the dots >.>  
P.P.S. If Serena wants to wake me up early to explore the city I will throw the marill into her face, I swear.

...

Sent: August 5, 7:56 am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: RE: Civilization again

Aya! :D 

You're not the only one who missed this correspondence! I thought something along those lines when you didn't reply to an email or two. 

Not only do I have a tan, I'm getting some freckles, too. A fair reward after peeling a bit haha. 

I've been spending most of the time at the beach, either battling to get some cash or just hanging out with Karina. There's not much to do in Dewford if you aren't staying at some resort away from the town itself. She's been dragging me to that cave or trying to hike its outer walls. It's been hard to say no, but sometimes I give her the slip to stay indoors and read articles on the internet, cuddling with Lee. It's not that I hate her company, it's actually the opposite, but this is a trip from me to me. 

Oh, speaking of my team, Lilliam also evolved like two days ago B) I won’' bother you with lombre puns. I already wasted them on Cryssa. She didn't change much in evolution, except she's hungrier and she's starting to hunt for her food like Hyllla., As a lotad, she just ate berries and soaked up the sun with photosynthesis. That's normal, right?

What else to say? What else to say hm...

Oh yeah, I guess I'm challenging the gym leader in Dewford. Should let you know that.

Thank Norman for that.

Laurel

P.S. If you haven't named the marill, try a sea related name :D In return from my wonderful, absolutely helpful advice, help me name the geodude I caught...She uh still doesn't have a name lol.

...

Received: August 5, 10:01 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: RE: Civilization again

What do you mean you're challenging because of him? Norman can't force you! How did that even happen? 

Aya

P.S. Even if marill are strictly freshwater, I shall take your wonderful, absolutely helpful advice. Hm, All I can think of is Tamara because of "mar", plus it's a cute name. That counts. For the geodude, I'm stumped. I'll ask Shauna about that or you can ask my sister, too.

...

...

Sent: August 7, 2:35 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Updating

Training's coming along ^^

It really helps that Karina has a hariyama, considering the gym. We dug up on the internet that the gym leader would use its first stage so if Pahda can at least dent the hariyama she'll have no problem with Brawly. Ren is okay. He hasn't poisoned me again and Hylla gives him space because lol poison typing. 

I did have to break up a three way fight between Lee, Ren, and Pahda over some berries Lee found. Apparently, they didn't learn about sharing and caring :c Lee was easy enough to calm by picking him up, but Pahda and Ren sniped at each other in the skies. I ended it by returning Ren. Karina was ready to use her cubchoo and strike 'em down with ice types so I had to intervene. 

Besides that and getting more sunburnt on my left arm than my right, it's alright.

I think...I might leave Dewford after the gym battle. I don't know.

I don’'t go back when I give my word so it's better to say it here for you, Aya. I know you'll be the best witness.

Laurel

P.S. As for Norman...well. He found out I beat that cute gym leader. It snowballed form there.

...


	14. Brawly

...

"Ow! What the hell I'm not that tall!"

...

**Inkay's Insiders**

I have no idea how I managed to type the mag article so quickly. Praise deadlines. 

Anyways.

I'm back again to my cushy studio apartment in Slateport. Ah, home. Readers, remind me never to request a job on Dewford, no matter how great you think taking a vacation might be. 

That gym leader sure took his sweet time before accepting my interview. Packed schedules, the secretary had insisted. Summer season, everyone wants a piece of Brawly, the usual excuses we hear. The secretary made it out to be such a huge sacrifice to give me a time slot, right after a gym battle to boot. I'm definitely writing to the department about that. 

I shouldn't complain that much but this is my personal so fuck that. 

The battle wasn't that bad, honestly. 

Waiting for it to start sure the fuck was. 

Imagine sitting in a sweaty bleacher, one of those outdoorsy high school sports one. Your companions are not your highschool classmates but some nine year olds, some teens, a cranky parent, and maybe two second wavers. So, low stakes battle. They wasn’t even a camera for that national pokebattle channel. Secretary couldn't book me after a seventh badge battle. I cannot believe.

Anyways.

I was reviewing my questions for Brawly and half delirious with heat by the time the challenger came to stand on the arena. She was a second waver and one of the older girls of the audience started cheering her name and didn't stop till the other waved. Oh god. The sound echoed. The whole gym echoed. I can still feel my ears ringing. 

But, I have to thank the acoustics for one thing. This is basically why I'm writing this down. I even wrote it in my notes with my pen.   
Brawly was really friendly with her, not in a flirtatious way, mind you. More like a familiarity through proxy? He was gesturing and smiling, even patted the girl's shoulder. She looked put off, hand running through short hair as if to keep it from slapping Brawly away.

"I'm hyped on fighting Norman's kid. Give it your best, ya?"

He said something similar to that. The words that stuck so much I wrote down were [i]Norman's kid[/i]. Interesting. Picking this up if I'm ever assigned or if there’s a Norman piece. The man hasn't had much to write home about yet. 

The battle was less so, but was entertaining. Very run off the mill. Like many early badge battles, the wins are pulled by the pokemon's instincts more than the trainer's orders. Trainer brought out a flyer, a dustox. She also picked out a taillow, but I bet she wasn't expecting the low ceiling. 

Dustox vs. medidite? Dustox didn't know what to do with the low ceiling and panicked. Trainer unconcerned. Too much gust, too little powder attack usage, which would have ended the fight faster and without the bug all wound up. I still think Brawly should have extended the fight for a minute or two. I added the question about his judging criteria for trainer wins out of this observation. I hope the editor doesn't slash that part of the interview. Brawly's pretty eloquent when he isn't battling and his answer somewhat satisfied me. If they say it’s off-topic I swear I'll add trashy gossip rumors. 

Anyways.

If that girl really is Norman's daughter, he sure didn't impart much about battling to her. I mean, she's a second waver, obviously, but I thought she would be something more battling savvy. I was expecting a Falkner or Janine, even a Flannery. Maybe I'm too hard on her. Maybe she'll shape up. Now I want an article about Norman. I can tie it up to the one I just sent. Yes.

The taillow-makuhita fight went a little better, at least. Totally expected win. If the girl doesn't go far as a trainer, that taillow might. It has that easy courage of knowing things are going your favor even when pulling stunts as eating the berry the makuhita was going to use. Impressive enough that one of the little kids gasped. Poor kid hasn't see true battling. Still cute.

Besides that, nothing to report on Norman's daughter. She came, she saw, her pokemon conquered. The friend bounded down and they both collected the badge. I'm sure they'll be on their way to Slateport to shop with the winnings. Hm. To each their own. 

Interesting, though.

Anyways, just here to drop this by to say that yes, I'm alive. See you on the other side, readers. 

_Written Aug 10, 7:45 pm_

...

"I think I have a concussion. Thanks, Karina."

"No problem!"


	15. Update 12

Sent: August 10, 4:45pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: BADGE DOS GET! SUCK IT AYA

HA HA HA

LOVE

LAUREL

...

...

Received: August 11, 7:01am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: BADGE DOS GET! SUCK IT AYA

CONGRATS

There. That is my enthusiasm. It's not like I care that you have more badges than I do :T. Nope. Not at all. I'm a researcher, not a battler and Cyllage is too far away. 

We're still in Camphrier. We've been going off and on exploring the fields between the city and the Parfum Palace, which is like a few hours walk. It's not like we were alone in this, it's a gigantic tourist attraction with protests going on, too. Shauna was trying to explain it to me, something about private vs. government ownership and I lost the thread. I bet all Kalosians know that, and it's their business so :v

Btw I did throw Tamara (see, the name stuck!) at Serena a few times. She kept getting sidetracked by battling foreigners, besides me lol. Shauna and Trevor have been keeping score, to our collective embarrassment. Mine. Serena actually uses it for training purposes. 

Speaking of training, I'm glad you took challenging the gym in stride. The money helped, I'm sure? hee Did you call him to tell him about your win haha? 

I'm keeping this short so I can hustle the rest of the group to finally leave Camphrier once and for all. 

Aya

P.S. Yes, I did use your message to vent and rant at you. [i]You[/i] suck it.  
P.P.S. Fuck, I forgot about naming your geodude. Ask me later.  
P.P.P.S. How's Cryssa doing? >.>

...

...

Sent: August 11, 9:49am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: The boat's about to sail on

Aya, let's all say goodbye to beach bumming~ We're going to the big city (and better beaches lol)

I didn't tell you the even better news tho! My mother got the job :)))

Oldale commute as I've said before, but she's ecstatic and Norman already commutes to Petalburg so it's basically the same. She's...really happy. She sounded bubbly, chattering away about business attire and the logistics and tbh some flew over my head but I missed that. She missed that too. Even before quitting her job at Goldenrod, she wasn't into it, you know I've been telling you about that so this is a breath of fresh air. She's a bit of herself again, right before she married him and okay maybe even after she was like this but not...whatever you get it.

She didn't tell me how Norman took the news, but I hope for his sake, that he did so with happiness. Mother shouldn't be holed up in a house in the middle of a jungle lbr. I mean, I bet she would have said something about Norman, but, I didn't ask because she was happy. Also, me, call Norman? lol

Btw, your sister's fine. Though, I'm getting kinda tired being your messenger pidove. You have in region texting and calls. Would it kill you to give her a call to find out if she's okay? What happened? Now I just wanna know so I can tell you how stupid you both are. 

I'm keeping the geodude in the pc storage for now. All this water would be bad for them, I think. Not that Hylla likes the salt water either or Lilliam, she's all freshwater. 'm keeping them inside their pokeballs for the ride, except for Pahda. She deserves all the high flying after that gym battle and netting me extra cash ;)

You should just leave the rest of the group, Aya. Just, take off and they have no other choice but find you in the next town and ta da! Progress.

Here's hoping the boat has no delays,  
Laurel

...

...

Her phone clattered into the sidewalk.

"Laurel?"

_No._

"E-Evie?"


	16. Update 13

...

"You have one new voicemail."

_Beep_

"Spooked you a bit, huh, Laurel? That's okay. You never really asked when I was going to be here, after all, hmm. It's okay. I forgive you. For running away. I'll always forgive you, Laurel. You know, a hello and a hug would have been appreciated, but, still, it was great seeing you. So, like, I leave in two days if you want to meet up again, okay? Bye, dear!"

_Beep_

"To repeat the message, press four. To delete the message press seven. To-"

_Clack_

...

...

Received: August 11, 2:47pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: Answer

It's Evangeline, isn't it.  
Dammit Laurel. Tell me you're okay. Please. I have stable wifi for the rest of the night so I'll be here.

I need to know you didn't do anything rash.

 

Aya

...

...

"Hello! Welcome to the Oceanic Museum! How may I-"

"Here's the fee just let me through!"

"What's her damage? At least those cosplayers were polite."

...

...

Sent: August 11, 8:58pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: I need a new shirt :c

I mean in all seriousness I do because Lee bit into it while I was cuddling him.

No. Okay. I don't have to lie to you after texting you like that today. I really do owe you an explanation.

It was Evangeline. I mean what else, right? And to think I stayed in Dewford so many days to avoid her and there she was in Slateport. Not even a fucking hour in the city I was actually looking forward to and I bump into her as if this were the Goldenrod metro. 

I don’t know what I looked like, but she sure looked surprise in that way of hers, as if its fake and she planned for it to happen, eyes wide and that smile. She wasn't alone either, tbh we were in the middle of a busy market so of course we weren't alone but for a moment...

She said my name and that was it. I managed to say her name and she just- she acted as if nothing's happened. Usual for her, but I can take texts? But seeing her, in the flesh, her hair just a bit longer than what I'm used to, I can't take that. 

So I ran. Surprise! :D 

Should've seen me on that museum I ran into. I was a mess. I had taken Lee out while running, just to have something soft and grounding to smush my face in. I was waiting for security to throw me out since I just...sank to the ground hugging Lee near some ship models. idk maybe they felt sorry for me haha.

So I'm crying my eyes out (surprise number two! I cry over [i]her[/i]. unbelievable right?), and this guy in some pirate cosplay actually asks me what's going and if I'm okay. He was around Cryssa's age and had huge concerned eyes and I felt so bad for him because he stepped out of his little group to find out if I'm crying for something serious and all.

I didn't want to spill why so I made up something involving my mom and Lee not evolving fast enough? I don't remember lol but at the end he gave me a tm for the move thief and sent me on my way? "This isn't a place to cry. Cry on some couch and drink some cocoa and on your way," he said. Kind, but weird. 

Sorry. I just dumped this all on you and I shouldn't have texted you in the first place because you know and you told Cryssa too? It's my fault for reacting like that. I'm sorry. 

Maybe even staying in Slateport is a bad idea. I know she doesn't live here and that she has no way to follow me or tag along...But just once, I would love a place that isn't tainted by her fucking presence.

You have no idea how many time I rewrote this. I'm exhausted. All I wanna do is curl in this shitty pokecenter bed with all my pokemon idk

Good night,  
Laurel


	17. Update 14

"Good day this is Hoa. I"m not available at the moment please leave a message and I'll get right back at you!"

_Beep_

"Oh hey Mother. You're probably working now, right? Sorry I hope it's going well! I was basically checking up on you and how that car is holding up for commutes haha. And well, your daily daughter update too! I'm in Slateport, but its beaches don't compare to Dewford so far. They have way too many people but anyways it's been great! Hylla says hi in her grovyle way. I'm going shopping now but don't worry I won't waste all my money [i]today[/i]. Love you and hope we talk soo, Mother. Bye bye!"

...

Sent: August 14, 10:47 am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: I"m good at this

Is it bad that I didn't leave my room for two days except for food? :v 

I was waiting for the coast to clear and it's the most cowardly thing I've ever done. I mean, in Goldenrod I just knew which places to avoid but Slateport is a maze from what little I saw and I'm not risking it again. She probably left this morning or yesterday. 

But even so, I want to leave. Pokemon need training, I need training and the wilderness would do me good. That week in the Petalburg woods was really nice, just looking at the stars and travelling with my team.

Oh, look me, waxing about the wonder of pokemon training and journeys. Norman would share stoic tears at my words.

The pokemon are getting antsy. Pahda wants to fly but I'm afraid of opening the window and she won’t come back like ever. Feeding her some berries calms her, but even then, she's making circuits around the room, annoying Ren. And annoying Ren means trying to calm him down so he won't use poison powder all over us. I return him at that point but he's only done it twice :/

Hylla well, she's okay I guess. Lilliam too. They're chill for being (or because) grass types. I filled the bathroom's tub for Lilliam to keep her skin hydrated. Hm. Spa day. That wouldn't be bad for me.

Um, anyway, what about you? Finally left the freaky town for a better city? How are your pokemon? The non-projectile kind?

Idk why I wanted to be in a city again, Aya. 

Laurel

...

...

Received: August 14, 11:23 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: No you're not RE: I'm good at this

Since when did you take the training part of your journey seriously lol

I think this breakthrough should be a perfect bonding exercise with Norman. Bond over shared pokemon training troubles like what kind of food to give your normal types or whatever gym leaders strategize about. 

WE FINALLY MOVED ON TO A GODAMMED CAVE

Shauna and Trevor are not thrilled but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Serena is on the same wavelength as I am this time. We tried to reach Cyllage first but there was a serious cave in so we detoured to a southern route towards Ambrette, which we were going to hit up after Cyllage so we shuffled them around. 

And I'm not throwing Tamara around anymore. She's been rolling around the cave and hitting everything that moves, even Din :c Had to catch a meditite that would not stop bothering her. Her name's Asha and she still keeps fighting my marill but a little calmer now. 

Um. Right. You like the city, Laurel. You're a city gal no matter how much you like camping out. Don't lie to yourself and stay. Relax. And I don't mean hibernating inside a pokecenter eating crackers you stole from the cafeteria. I read up that Slateport has an open air market and some museums you could visit. Some are about the seafloor flora and corals or whatever. But don't leave the city. [i]She[/i] shouldn't be dictating how you have your vacation. I'm scared you'll go out not thinking straight :c

Just take it easy, for once.

Missing you,

Aya

...

...

Sent: August 15, 12:17 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: I fucked up

I'm sorry

...


	18. Update 15

"The threat of invasive species is nothing new in our region, but when it comes from within own borders is when we, as a region, should put our foot down. 

"Voltorbs have made the routes north of Slateport perilous, driving out the electrike, plusle and minun populations to the outskirts. This in turn brings a host of problems to the city when the pokemon enter the city in search for food, causing power outages for northern boroughs of the city. Out of those species that one that suffer the most are the electrike, unused to the urban landscape compared to the rodent duo. 

"Since the New Mauville fiasco five years ago, the abandoned project has been a haven for voltorb and magnemites attracted to its electricity. Wattson, Mauville's gym leader and overseer of the project, claims that the reactors have been shut down despite the mounting evidence that some part of New Mauville are still functioning enough to gather voltorb activity. Since access to New Mauville is heavily restricted, there is no way of knowing for certain. 

"Here is Professor Figueroa from Lavaridge University with information about-"

"Can't someone just change the channel, geez."

...

Sent: August 15, 6:34 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: (No subject)

I think you want an explanation but I'm not going to give you one. You were right, as always. I wanted to rush out the minute Evie was out of range and look where that got me. A fucking dead taillow and cremating fees. 

Now I wasted my time and yours and everyone else's to return to Slateport, scared to touch anything that will give off static. 

You were right, like always. If you could skip the speech, that would be lovely, for once. Even if I love what you have to say and write, I'm not really...in the mood (or will be) for a while. 

I know I fucked up. Badly. 

Don't answer this email, I guess. Or do, whatever. 

I am staying in the city for a while. Since plan A of running the fuck away was a rousing failure. 

I somehow have a new critter too out of this mess. 

...

...

Received: August 16, 11:02pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: this isn't a reply then

You're not wasting anyone's time, Laurel. 

And no speeches this time since I'm not really feeling it either. Guess we're both too tired of that routine...

You haven't told me yet what happened but I can assume and I hate assuming these kind of things. I understand if you don't want to share it. Let it be your secret, but no one will shame you. It's inevitable that things like that would happen. 

I will give you some advice though. You can take it or not. Call Norman. I think that he would help you more in the whole feelings and getting used to the situation. He's experienced in this, I'm sure. 

Know that even if we're so far away, I'm there for you for anything, right Lau? And my sister, your mother, and everyone else, okay?

P.S. Sorry for the late reply. Signal is still spotty with the Holocaster in the wilds.   
P.P.S What you mean with critter? A new pokemon?

...

From: Laurel August 17, 4:59 am  
To: Aya  
Subject: RE: this isn't a reply then

You're right. Maybe I'll call Norman...or maybe I'll call my mother better lol. 

The electrike just followed me I guess? I remember that one of those was fighting the voltorb while I was running. It must've followed me all the way back to Slateport because a looked down for a sec in the pokecenter and there he was giving me lillpup eyes and he was pretty banged up so I caught him so he would be healed free of charge. 

I'm still on the fence about keeping him. I'll wait while I'm in the route if the little guy wants to leave for his family, troop, er clan? Whatever. He's cute though, though kinda shaky. 

And maybe later, when I feel better I'll tell you what happened if you won't scold me lol so thank you, Aya. You're the best!

Keeping this short! I think I'm gonna hit the contest hall today or maybe the beach :) 

Laurel

...

_Saved in Drafts_  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: I know it's late

I always seem to make this kind of emails late at night huh? I can entertain myself in the day, that's what the pokemon are for, especially the new one so. It's so quiet now. I think it's like 3 am? Yeah, I think I'm keeping the electrike. I'll be gushing about him soon so lol.

I'm not sure how to feel about her death ya know? I know pokemon death is common, and you see kids devastated about a baby caterpie not making it till metapod. I've seen Norman come home after a brutal battle left one of his vigoroths a broken heap...I'm not sure I feel either their emotions. It's stupid. I barely had Pahda as a trainer, or in general idk. I don't want to go through the motions of grief because I know it's not that okay, I mostly feel angry. 

Evie made me leave. If it wasn't for that, I would have stayed in the city for longer. Enjoyed myself. Not have Pahda dead, not having to explain to the other pokemon why there's a new teammate with no taillow in sight. iT's always her. Her fault. There's a region between us and she still does this fuck

I haven't told the rest of my team about Pahda and shit would they even understand what happened to her? I take the pokemon out of their capsules but we just been in the room and no one seems to find the absence a big thing. They're more surprised at the new face and not the missing one and maybe I won't even tell them. They’re just pokemon? Maybe the electrike or whatever can tell them if he can. Maybe it would be better if they just forget the tiny bird always flying around, fighting with Lee and Ren for food and...

I'm not even sure I should send you this. You're going to give me hell and I really don't think I can take it. You'll say I’m irrational because she didn't put a gun to my head to make me leave the city. I mean, you don't really...ugh I mean you weren't there when the whole thing happened, you just moved and even when I told you, it's still hard to describe how she just...whatever I'm not sending this. I def not sending this. I just want you to just stroke my hair, pity me about pokemon death, and we'll both move on.

Yeah?

Yeah.


	19. Update 16

[img]http://i.imgur.com/00AgEHc.jpg[/img]

...

Received: August 30 6:07 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: Ambrette

Guess it's my turn to be in the dark about you just when I reach Ambrette. Figures へ（>_Beep

"Hello, Norman! I'm sure you must be busy with a battle or paperwork but it's to, uh, let you know I am alive. No feral pokemon this time! Or anytime at all, promise uh, yes. Your advice on electric types was really helpful, I barely saw any and teaching my zigzagoon to use ground attacks is something I'm still trying to- um anyway, I'm near Mauville now so I'm good. Erm, goodbye."

...

Sent: September 5 5:15 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Playing catch up

AYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I'm still not in a city despite my long absence :'( I'm close though. I just have to...get enough money from battling to rent a bike and I'm there in an hour or two. Recover it. From children. Again.

Believe me when I say it wasn't like that the whole trip.

I didn't get any evolutions this time, I just chilled? More than I thought with the whole camping out and fending off wild pokemon. 

Hylla was more into her element here along with Lillian. She tried fighting more gulpin that was possible, considering her typing. We got a few close calls and if it weren't for antidotes and Lee scavenging for pecha berries, I would have a second incident on this fucking route. Oh, and I helped her make a new lei ^^ Pink and blue flowers for the darling!

And your starter evolved! Took him long enough lol and I heard the azumarill in Kalos are a lot more dangerous than the ones over here. Is that right? Whatever. The ones here we punted back into the river haha.

Lilliam swam. She never really much of a chance in Dewford and Slateport since it was saltwater and she's not keen to that. Her ferrying a plusle minun couple was so cute and I'm hitting myself that I didn't take a pic. So adorable!

Well, the electrike decided to stay. Guess the whole contest adventure won him over lol Monty's getting used to the team, well at least he is with Lee c: I sleep with both of them out of the capsules and I woke up with cuddly cuteness~ It's impossible to not be overwhelmed by that (and I smell horrible but worth it).

tbh I feel a lot lighter after this, and I'm not taking about losing weight, which I did because my supplies are running short. It's just the only constant reminder of bad things were some voltorbs but I could avoid them and I was ready this time and yeah carrying on. Lee got better at headbutting let's say. I was pretty happy about being so disconnected sometimes.

One thing bugged me and it was Ren. He was more antsy than usual. idk how to explain it he just wanted to wander off more and chasing flying types. Almost lost the guy in a flock of wingulls. 

I'm good. I missed your emails too Aya qwq I have to check a map to be sure but I think there's another giant stretch somewhere where I'm probs not gonna get signal...

But that's for later. Now I'm waiting for the healing machine to go kick twelve year old ass and get a bike.

Mauville awaits! The city of lights!

Laurel

...

...

Sent: September 5, 7:30 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Bike Grind

I have been in the same spot for like two hours Aya.

Two

Hours

My net winnings are just enough for a bike now. I think. 

I much rather write this email than count all the crumpled up bills I got in winnings though. 

Do you think maybe Hylla would count them? She's a pretty smart pokemon and she's pretty delicate so maybe she won't slice through the money? 

I saw a lot of wild taillows while travelling. None of them got even close to the electric types they were so far away that not even Ren could reach them. I return him before he wanders off too much. I had a lot of time to mull over and get over her death in Slateport. Okay a week is not much but it's enough to move on, right? Add in twelve days and ya know what changing subjects~

My long lasting battery is going to run out soon which sucks yeah but I just need to go back to the cycling road outpost anyway. 

I'll email you the minute I step into Mauville, kay?

Laurel

...  



	20. Update 17

Sent: September 5, 8:42pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: (No Subject)

mmade it ot mauville I cant feel my legs but I made it

 

L

...

...

"Good evening, trainers! This is the hourly warning to keep your weight-class three pokemon and height class four pokemon in their capsules at all times in Mauville unless in the designated areas or the top gardens. Violators will be fined with the possibility of losing said pokemon. Trainers Zoe, Laurel, Darien, please come to the counter, your pokemon are fully healed."

...

"The search for a luxury home means finding a home that stands above the rest from the moment you begin your search, to the moment you unlock the door to your new home. Discover your perfect home in the upper floors of Mauville!

"Boasting a selection of luxurious penthouses, overlooking all the wonder of Hoenn: the rivers of the east, Mt. Chimney in the north, the verdant fields in the west, and the lakes in the south. Each penthouse includes a roof top garden, private from the public city gardens. 

 

"Enjoy the comforts of the city life without the hassle of commuting and traffic. Everything’s right where you need it. Starting with reduced pricing of 2.5 million. Make Mauville your little piece of luxury!"

...

Received: September 6, 3:58pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: we found some booze

this is so strange tho. Of all people i wasn’t sure tierno would be the one to bring alcohol but here we are sorta teens drinkoing in a little pokecentre room. i know you don’t drink much and autocorrect is making this seem prettier than what im really typing I miss you im glad your safe un mauville

did you know serena is really a light weight like me ojmg yess ambrette brandy is really weird and hot and its not a summer drink ojay ? we have purr poemon out I asked din to do partly tricks l ma o serenas really nice when she doesn have a stick up her ass ya know but it would be better if yoou where here I know you don’t like drink much unless u know you can get shitface drunk which we are so fly over here and join ussss

hi this is shauna and I confiscated Aya’s phone and she’s a total lightweight and she begged me to finish the message somehow. For real, Aya was just staring at the screen for like twenty minutes. It’s adorable but I think she wants you to know that it’s great you reached Mauville. She keeps talking about you now I’m curious to meet you too!

So bye we’re gonna keep drinking lol

...

Sent: September 6, 4:20pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: RE: we found some booze

 

omg omg ha This is amazing! This is gonna be framed holy shit

Thanks Shauna. You’re a good pal for finishing Aya’s message. Grab me a teleporting pokemon and we got ourselves a date ;)

Never change Aya,

Laurel

...

"Join the cause!"

"Wha-No, I don’t want your flyer!"

"Join. The. Cause."

....

...

Sent: September 7, 3:30am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: This city is really weird

Like really really weird.

 

It’s been like two days and I feel like I’m stuck in that weird mall south of Goldenrod, you know? People live here! In this giant dome! God knows cities are meant to be claustrophobic but not like this...

I feel like no time has passed, a long, neverending day. Sure there’s sunlight through the glass ceiling but at night everything inside is still fluorescent light. Do people even attempt sleep? I’m cuddled up with Lee and Monty and they’re snoozing as cute pokemon should. Hylla wanted to join but evolution made her too big to jump in with the others :’( Not that Lee is all nice and petite, he’s getting fat but not as fat as BFR but he’s getting there lol

And before you email me saying I should go to bed:

a) I have drunk email as blackmail  
b) isn’t it a little early for you to be up after drinking so much?  
c) shut up and go spelunking or something

Or not. You’ve been out in the wilderness for too long. Enjoy the city life!

Sleep, who needs sleep  
Laurel

...

Received: September 7, 5:46am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: Look RE This city is really weird

 

You are making me wake up to write this reply and fuck you my head hurts because the email notification woke me up. 

We’re taking a day off because Serena ended up puking on the pokecentre [i]carpet[/i] floor and don’t let drunk people attempt to clean it. We don’t know sober either. We’re too tired to move.

a) shut up Laurel I have blackmail on you too :)   
b) I’m not even going to comment  
c) tbh we were going to! We’re going to Glittering Cave as soon as we’re alive aka tomorrow

I’m just…going to drink water and crash. I’m turning my phone on silent. Lesson learned.  
Aya

P.S. Sleep, dumbass  
P.P.S. Make Lee do more exercise or else he’ll be rolling around.   
P.P.P.S. Last one I swear but I don’t think there’s a city that does sleep.

...

...


	21. Update 18

...

...

Sent: September 8, 11:01 am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Rise and Shine~

You know how you plan for your night to end at 10 but then it’s 3am and it’s then when you get back to the pokecenter?

Yeah, that was last night.

Mauville’s fucked up. Can you believe they were like shoving flyers for a nightclub by the pokecenter? They were children, Aya! Children! I mean, I bet it was to appeal to second wavers, but the summer craze is mellowing out because school’s gonna start soon, but yeah. Nightclub. That isn’t a place for kids and their pokemon while idk edm plays and people are getting drunk.

So I took a flyer and checked it out lol

I brought Hylla in her capsule just in case, before you ask. See, I’m writing this out which means I’m alive :) And I didn’t puke into the carpet like some people I’ve heard about~

Little advice for future drinking Aya: water, water, water and more water! Because then you’ll be like me, up and early and ready to strike west to train my team in the wilderness beyond the city. It’s like an hour by the metro (which I learned was a thing last night).

Thank god it’s out of this city

Speaking of, you’re going to that cave or whatever today right? I heard it’s the perf place to meet some rare pokemon. Maybe you’ll catch a cute one!

Laurel

...

...

Received: September 8, 11:57 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: Rise and Shine

I’m keeping this short and it’s taking longer because we’’re taking rhyhorns because of a construction detour.

Well at least one of us have alcohol tolerance (;¬_¬)

Also isn’t like 11 iin the morning? That’s not early. That’s brunch.

Aya

P.S. There are ton of rare pokemon there yeah but cute ppokemon? I guess cubone fits but I don’t think the others count…

...

...

...

Received: September 8, 1:46 pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: (No subject)

Really

Really

...

Sent: September 8, 4:06 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject RE: (No subject)

Yup. It was the only way for you guys to talk it out, hug it out, whatever.

...

...

Received: September 8 6:04 pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: RE: (No subject)

I’m not going to lie, Laurel, I’m still pretty pissed off. I had my reasons for avoiding Cryssa.

But we did talk. But I’m not thanking you. I’m still mad, but now I’m mad at you too.

...

Sent: September 8 6:20 pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: RE: RE: RE:

I can take you being mad with me, if that’s what it took to make you talk with Cryssa.

You can tell me what’s wrong. I don’t care if it’s a thing between you or Cryssa thinks it’s dumb. There’s no reason for you to not be talking. You love each other and you get on each other’s nerves but not like this.

Laurel

...

Received: September 9 12:15 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE:

You know you plan for a trip to be uneventful and it ends up being the opposite? 

I should have suspected something when Trevor mentioned how lucky we were going to meet up with a group of Sycamore’s people, but by then we were already there. And even then I didn’t except Cryssa because well, this kind of job isn’t for rookie employees.

I was so wrong because the first thing I hear when I’m in that cave is her goddamn voice. 

So I strode to her, more in disbelief because there she was! And the look in her eyes was oh shit! Oh shit yeah! I wasn’t prepared and a certain someone didn’t give me a heads up but you know. 

Well, we did talk. Talk as in shouting at each other at the fucking luck of it. If it weren’t for Serena and Shauna shoving us to a little shaft by the side I don’t know man. After that we just went quiet, we didn’t know what to say? After so long? I know it’s not a lot of time and I expected radio silence because the journey and all, but that wasn’t my intent.

She didn’t look at me which was pretty easy when she’s a head taller. I could hear the rest of our groups talking awkwardly just out of earshot. We must’ve been a show. Cryss had no intention of talking at first. Instead she was texting hard I thought she was going to break her phone.  
So I started out being a little shit. I asked about her lungs and the smoking and she just scoffed. “You’re still at it?” And like obviously I am! I am gonna bother her until she figures out why I’m mad. But she just sighed, saying she was tired for this shit. So was I. 

“I didn’t know you were gonna be here,” she said. 

“what are you gonna do about it?” I shot back but my throat was sore at that point so it came out very weak. She shrugged and mumbled something. That indifference, I couldn’t take it, I don’t, ever. It’s this lack of regard about yourself that I just arghahsjkakjd

I felt there was something between us, like physically, like glass. Deep down, we both wanted the same thing, to finish this damn fight.

Like can’t she see how worried I was? She let slip she sometimes doesn’t have enough to eat and she expects me to be all cool about it, don’t tell our parents, okay? No! But I did keep quiet. I didn’t tell, but I also didn’t want to talk to her. See it was stupid. It’s probably stupid to you, but I’m so worked up still. Now we wanted to, but we had no idea how.

I asked her to because what else was I supposed to do it. To drop everything and just tell me just so we can shut up about it in the end. Cryssa stayed quiet for another minute or something and sat down near some of the luminescence moss and a dwebble scuttled away. Dumbass, she said and I hoped she meant the dwebble, but that was enough for her to open up.

We talked. I let her talk more, really. She told me why, the budgeting, the scholarship money, the refusal to ask our parents for help, and I nodded and listened. It’s usually the other way around when it’s not like something silly to complain about. Cryssa looked tired. She was still her but there was something about her that made me enraged for her? I told her about that. Because???? I’m really worried. And she didn’t understand that before in Lumiose, the why of it. It seemed to get into her thick skull today, a little. I’m not sure how much but she nodded when it was my turn to talk. 

At some point we got tired of talking and just avoiding each other’s eyes and we just hugged. I really did miss her...

After that, we promised to discuss it better tomorrow. We were talked out for today and our groups needed us so we decided to split up until today? Yeah, today in the morning. 

A promise. Oddly, I feel optimistic. 

Aya

P.S. I’m still mad but it’s residual. I feel exhausted by writing this out...


	22. Update 19

Sent: September 9 6:57am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Before I forget!

Oh yeah! Lee evolved! :DD

I kinda forgot with the whole other thing happening yup

Um. So know you know that the cutest mon is even bigger yet still cute as ever ^^ He can’t stop running around and shit.   
I hope you’ve been sleeping all this time, okay? I know yesterday wasn’t really a... good day so yeah you have my permission to sick Tamara or your team on Serena.

Okay I checked the time and you should be out by now so that’s moot. So, how you two been doing over there in Ambrette? It’s Ambrette, right?

Laurel

…

Received: September 9 7:11am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: Before I forget!

He did? Of course he’s still the cutest ever ☆ヾ(*´▽｀)ﾉ

Did it literally happen the same day? What timing

I did oversleep, not that it stopped everyone from dragging me off the bed to get ready for more cave adventures. I didn’t sick Tamara on Serena…not yet today anyway.

We’ve been doing good. We ate breakfast together through our groups and managed civil conversation. I think what helped was BFR getting to know my team…which I wanted to happen all the way back in Lumiose. All the way back. Wow, I can actually say that.

Cave adventure’s continuing today. We’ve been at an aquarium for “research purposes” says Trevor. I’m not complaining, but when Cryssa’s group is staying at their hotel for some data interpretation thing and we’re doing grunt work ┻━┻ ︵ ¯\ (ツ)/¯ ︵ ┻━┻

But I did promise to have dinner with Cryssa.

Aya

P.S. It’s a strange feeling, talking and texting her semi constantly. It’s not a bad feeling tho

…

Sent: September 9 7:59am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: the GREAT ADVENTURE

Okay okay okay!

Yeah lol it was the same day

Okay!

I was out of that city, finally. Told you, I was hangover free so I might as well go out and train my babies to keep the momentum going. I booked it to the route that sounded the nicest and route 117 was the lucky winner! It’s also the fastest metro line. Did you know Mauville has a metro? It’s not as nice as Goldenrod’s, but it’s cleaner. It’s also expensive as fuck.

Hylla is trying to grab at my phone. She’s jealous I’m writing all about Lee lol

Anyway, it’s the first time I see so much green and actual flowers since I’m in Mauville and then BOOM! Some other zigzagoon runs straight at us and before I know it some ranger girl crashes into me! I was gonna tell her off but she was pretty cute okay and helped me up and was both apologizing and asking for my help because that was her zigzagoon and it was on its way to getting lost and pretty please help me?

You know me, I said yes.

If I managed to find a ralts in the wild, I totally can find a zigzagoon. So that’s why I took Lee out and called Norman.

Dun dun dunnnnn

Stay tuned I’m getting breakfast for the team and I just wanted to send you this first haha

…

...

Sent: September 9, 9:36am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: The GREAT ADVENTURE 2

Okay everyone’s bellies are full

Zig catching advice is the weirdest thing I ever needed to call Norman about. He was so surprised when it was me idk why because caller id. Okay, I know I don’t call him if I don’t have to and basically check in that yeah I’m alive. It was as awkward for me as to him…except it wasn’t. Not this time.

I mean, there’s always gonna be that layer of it because stepdad, and the whole Mother is pretty much isolated in that boondock town. Yesterday it was little bit less. A little. There was a cute girl to help! And Cryssa was vowing to murder me for a bit around this time ha ha…

Norman asked me to ask the girl info about her zig and somehow that involved Lee following the other’s scent. Anyway, it all ended with throwing Lee into the private property where we think Mel’s (that’s her btw) zig went. 

Lee ended up fighting a farmer’s scyther and that’s when he evolved! Trust me this was super intense! HE lit up and kicked ass and then barreled through the property. We found the zig eating a gigantic berry pile. Didn’t take long for Lee to join in hee.

So yeah, Norman was right go figure

Laurel

...

...

"Road 117 blocked due to accident both ways at Verdanturf Road. Detour in operation - for bus and pokemon transportation routes 54, 89 and 108."

...

...

“Road 111 closed due to an incident involving protesters. The road is closed past the Mt. Chimney 83 Exit, after a light altercation between the police and the protesters. Commuters are advised to remain in the city or look for alternate routes. Trainers are advised as well.”

…

Sent: September 9, 7:45pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Guessing game!

Guess what I’m eating?

…

Sent: September 9, 7:46pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: What RE: Guessing game!

…

Sent: September 9, 7:48pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: You’re supposed to guess! RE: What RE: Guessing game!

A legit home cooked meal!

Do you know how long since I’ve had some?

…

Sent: September 9, 7:53pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: You’re supposed to guess! RE: What RE: Guessing game!

Same

I’m going to bed now tho

I talked with sis. Nothing too deep and shit.

btw that’s why Cryssa hasn’t answered your texts. She’s still sorta hurt over it but like hell would she tell us about it lol

Good night

Aya

P.S. Tell me all about it! So I can throw Tamara all the way from here (✽´ཫ`✽)

…

Sent: September 9, 9:09pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: for real this time lol

Okay, okay I’ll stop with the games haha I’m just hit by how unexpected this was.

So remember Wally? I talked about him a few months ago and all? We found each other again in Mauville!

Instead of being a cute coincidence, his uncle comes in and then he starts talking to me? And thanking me? And saying I have to come by their house to thank me properly for the change in Wally? And before I know it I’m being dragged along for dinner out of the city in Verdanturf, one of the suburbs nearby. And I’m okay because

Free. Homecooked. Meal. 

Hell, Monty was a prim furfrou compared to how I was.

This is a family of sweethearts idk Wally’s parents but he gets his disposition from his uncle, if only leaning toward the mellow side.

Wally’s aunt is a sweetheart, too! She insisted on sitting me down and cooking me this gigantic pile of Johto food. She has friends in Olivine, she says, and it gives her a chance to practice some of it for when they visit. I’m not complaining lmao I haven’t found a quality Johtonian restaurant in Hoenn yet. 

I’m just planning on staying the night, though. They said I could stay as long as I wanted. I can’t take advantage of them like this. I called the pokecenter to let them know I was turning in for the night but that they should keep my reservation for the next day. 

I mean…staying here wouldn’t be bad at all. I’m away enough from that weird city, but close enough to take a car there. It’s not that bad. Actually, it’s great! It’s very green here and Hylla and Lilliam and the rest of the team will appreciate the change of scenery. Hell, I can keep my whole team out and not worry!

But I still feel like I’m disturbing them here idk. I barely know them. This isn’t stranger danger stuff lol but like? I do prefer this weird over Mauville weird any day but…

I’m cutting myself off here to not clog this email kay?

Laurel

P.S. Also pls don’t hit me with Tamara. She’s a big azumarill and I’m just a tiny girl  
P.S.S. I’m actually going to sleep now too. Legit food and a nice bed are already making me nod off. I couldn’t finish this email as quickly as I wanted.  
night  
night aya


	23. Update 20

Would you like to nickname your pokemon?

**Sylvia**

Would you like to nickname the geodude [b]Sylvia[/b]?

** >yes**  
>no

**Sylvia** has been registered!

…

Received: September 10, 5:49 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: For your interest

I was catching a break by reading some articles last night and since I know you’ve been getting a lot of evolutions recently I found one about evolution that I think will interest you! I sent you the pdf so enjoy (*＾▽＾)／

Take this as my substitute ‘cause I’ll be out one last time around the Ambrette coast for observations. And I remember last time I went to the beach with my phone…no phone for me this time ( ⁰д⁰)

Aya

P.S. this totally wasn’t ghostwritten by Cryssa nope not at all  
P.P.S. Maybe it was a joint effort!  
P.P.P.S. No, but seriously, it’s a good and short article so at least read the intro? It’s not in academia I swear 

…  
 _  
Evolution is still an elusive subject in the Pokemon studies. Not even experts at the field, like Dr. Rowan, could produce one concrete definition behind it. For the most part, however, evolution is accepted as a fact of life with pokemon. It is not the origin of evolution that many professors grapple with, but its mechanics. Researching the origins of the phenomena that affect a grand majority of pokemon has left past researchers with circular thinking and inconclusive theories._

_However, the mechanics are easier to pinpoint and consider, from an evidence gathering aspect and a theoretical one. This article will examine the prevalent theories as to how evolution is triggered in existing pokemon and how it could deepen and broaden the collective knowledge of those in the field of pokemon evolution and trainers themselves that observe the phenomena up close._

_To start with, a basic definition of evolution need to be put forth._

“Not academia, huh.”

...

...

Sent: September 10, 1:21pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: RE: For your interest

Don’t worry I was exactly the same today. Well, not the beach, even though that sounds pretty nice right about now. It’s September and it’s still hot as hell in Hoenn. I hope you’re not sweating buckets like I am. I was out training the whole morning with Wally and we just came back for lunch before we hit the route again for round 2. He insisted on it even though he’s more tired than I am. It’s kinda cute to see his determination. I know all I wanted to do at 12 was like trying to convince mother to buy me a miniskirt or letting us go out to Olivine on our own or something.

Also thanks for the article! The brilliant Rexach duo are at it again <3 

Even if that means drowning me in pseudo academia lmao

But! But, and this is important! I managed to read enough to actually implement it in training. So with a little push Wally’s ralts is now a kirlia :)) He calls him Orion, which I almost called Onion if it weren’t Hylla poking a hole through the side of my top with her claws haha There goes another shirt…first Lee and now Hylla tho she saved my ass so I’m letting it slide. 

I figured out that Monty is the best for training baby pokemon up. He’s the right mix of energy and playfulness. It doesn’t feel like training to em, more like a cute tussle between friends idk I know Hylla is too calm to go playing about and I was scared she was gonna go too rough on the ralts. Paper thin defenses and all. 

Okay gotta go the food’s here!

Lemme know when you resurface from your beach party :p

Laurel

...

...

Received: September 10, 3:40pm  
From: julie.cienfuegos@mauvillegym.net  
To: Laurel  
Subject: Upcoming Appointment

Dear Laurel Ninh:

This is a reminder that you have an appointment with us at 09/12 at 11:00 am for a third-tier level gym battle. 

If you are not able to keep this appointment for any reason, please call us at (999)303-0876 or email us at support@mauvillegym.net to reschedule or cancel the appointment.

Thank you.

Mauville Support Team  
\-------------  
This is an automated email. Please do not reply as the email will not reach us. If you have any questions, contact us at support@mauvillegym.net or call at (999)303-0876

...


	24. Wattson

Log 09.12.XX

Objective from 07.07.XX has been achieved!

I have my first gym badge! 

I have never felt more nervous ever, but I won, all thanks to Orion! 

I was really nervous of doing my appointment, as I wrote back in Log 09.10.XX. But Laurel told me not to sweat it. She told me not to sweat it for the battle too. It sorta helped.

Wattson didn’t have any gym trainers for the first level. It was just a straight on to electric gate puzzles which I read about. They were pretty easy but Orion almost got zapped! Wattson looks like the guy that repairs the ac when it breaks down. It was pretty funny. 

He only had two pokemon that Orion beat all by himself! The magnemite was no problem with confusion. Orion evolving helped a ton with that. His confusion was a lot stronger and when he threw the magnemite it hit the other wall hard enough to dent it. That was badass. 

His ace was an electrike as we both suspected. Laurell’s was a lot faster than Wattson’s and Orion learned to dodge hers a lot. 

I pinned the badge on my jacket the moment I got it. The Dynamo badge is mine! Uncle said it might get lost if I keep it there or I end up washing it accidentally. I’m thinking of getting a case or put it up somewhere in my room. 

Laurel battled after I did. Hers looked a lot tougher. Third tier battles are still considered “easy”, but Wattson used a manetric and magneton. She started with her grovyle and he started with a voltorb but she switched to her geodude almost immediately because the voltorb was going to self-destruct. She curbed stomped the battle with her geodude! She just started training it and bam! She got a badge with her already.

We took a picture together with our badges. She’s going to email it.

Battling is so fun and so so cool. I know my parents wanted me to get a pokemon to help me while I got better but now that I am…Just Orion and one badge isn’t enough.

Too bad I start school on Monday…I need to convince Uncle to take me to Rustboro on a weekend so I can challenge Roxanne. I do need to start catching pokemon. Orion can’t take all the battles himself. I’m thinking a marril or roselia from the nearby route. My name list has some pretty good fits for them. I just need to plan and read up on the species. 

Ah I’m rambling I’m just pumped about winning! I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep, but I have to try tonight.

Logging out.

...


	25. Update 21

**Back to School Sale!**

It’s time to grab your trainers back from the wilderness to enjoy the explosive end of summer sales! Up to 70% discount for school supplies. Show a valid trainer ID to get an extra surprise in your purchase*! Don’t miss out!

*only 200 per store.

…

Sent: September 15, 10:35 am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: GOOD NEWS

Oh my god! Ohmygod! I’ve been saved from the clutches of Mauville by the unlikeliest of allies! My true savior in all of this! A galant knight!

 

You have three guesses and the first two don’t count but I’m not even gonna let you guess because it’s…

Norman!

I’m going to a fancy League party! All the way back in Rustboro :D Who knew being a gym leader has its legit perks right? I mean, the best part of that perk is that I can come along with my mother lol 

I’m super excited even though it’s like tomorrow and I got the call like ten mins ago and Lilliam had to spray me with water to calm me down.

I don’t care if it’s a stuffy league deal. It’s some Devon Corp fundraiser thing? Like the company of that guy I helped in the Petalburg woods, remember? That guy was nice. 

Right. Fundraiser? Actually, I didn’t understand a lot of it when Mother talked to me about it. She probs doesn’t care about the why of it either. It’s just a chance to bust out the fancy dresses for both of us :D I think she’s super pumped about that idk the last time we did that. She seemed really happy when she talked about it on the phone and the fancy hotel we’re staying at is a super cool plus and it’s been a while since she sounded like that. I hope to talk to her about things when I meet her up in the city.

I don’t feel like walking all the way there tho. I think I’ll take a bus or idk one of those pokeflight services. I haven’t checked which’s the cheapest yet.

I mean I said I’m saying goodbye to Mauville, but I’m still in the Verdanturf suburb…It’s gonna be hard to say goodbye to Wally’s family (and their food). btw the kid won a badge and I’m super proud of him like omg he kicked a lot of ass. I gave him my email if he ever needed help in idk homework or something haha I am gonna miss the kiddo tho, seriously.

Time to party!

Laurel

…

Sent: September 15, 10:46 am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: NOT GOOD NEWS

UPDATE MY MOM SHOWED ME MY DRESS  
ITS NOT THE ONE I WANTED  
IT’S THE GRADUATION DRESS  
I WANTED THE AFTER PROM DRESS  
WHEN I GET THERE IM GONNA FEED IT TO LEE AND MONTY

…

Received: September 15, 11:22 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: NOT GOOD NEWS

Aw but Laurel you look so elegant in that dress! I think your mom’s in the right here. 

I wish I could wear a cute dress, but the only one I brought is my travelling one and I need to mend a few patches o(；△；)o I’ll buy another one when I go shopping with Shauna here in cyllage. Everyone wants to have a beach training session again, but I think I’m the only one that complained that it’s getting too chilly to do that. You can take a girl outta Sevii but…

Eh, I can just text Cryssa and complain while my pokemon play and train with the others.

I’m itching to just go to the gym so I can finally have two badges just like you. And Geosenge. There’s this historic site there that I’m dying to see. I haven’t been there despite being closer to Shalour. 

You’re going back to that city huh? I thought you were gonna keep going ahead? Or are you gonna sightsee with your mom over there? That’ll be nice! You’ve been out all summer, young lady!

Aya

P.S. btw Cryssa’s probably on the train back to Lumiose so check up on her too. 

P.P.S. About the dress: Don’t

P.P.P.S. It’s not their color.

P.P.P.P.S. No seriously, don’t feed them the dress

…

Sent: September 15, 11:26am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: RE: RE: NOT GOOD NEWS

Okayyyyyyy mom :p

And I don’t know what I’m going to do tbh Mother has work so I don’t want to bother her when I’m the one who said that I wanted the whole year to myself…I’ll let you know later I guess ‘cause I’m not gonna have signal for a few hours lol

Laurel

...

...

Received: September 15, 6:05pm  
From: verysirius@navmail.com  
To: Laurel  
Subject: Have a good trip!

I hope you visit again soon! Orion is going to miss you a lot and my aunt wants to try out more Johto food. Oh, I started school again, but maybe we can meet up in another city when there is a school break!

Bye!

Wally

...  



	26. Update 22

Sent: September 16, 8:17pm  
From Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Pregaming

Guess who’s ready to party?!: This lady over here B)  
The hotel’s pretty sweet but tbh after sleeping in either a pokecenter cardboard mattress (pls tell me the Kalos ones are just as bad), or my sleeping bag on top of a rock or something, anything is. Okay, no, this is actually heaven to me :)) I have the room all to myself and my team and it’s been bliss <3

Okay okay I know I can gush about this the whole night but what got me was seeing Mother again. We’ve been catching up like crazy ever since they picked me up last night from the bus station. We had breakfast together in some Rustboro deli while Norman was at some pre party League meeting since everyone’s in the city so might as well, says the League officials. I can excuse his absence this time hmph! She’s been kicking ass at her job as HR director, but she looks tired, too. She had to sit down when we were sightseeing and that never happens. We just talked. Rustboro’s not that important. I missed her tons ;w; She’s pretty excited to try out a new dress for the party tonight!

Speaking of dresses! I gotta say I look pretty nice in mine! I can’t believe my hair works for it now. I don’t remember the last time I had let it grow out that much.

And you know what sucks about the party though? I can’t bring my team to it! >:0 I wanted to show off Hylla! She even made a cute flower necklace with Verdanturf flowers but no…this is a human only party...I’m filing a complaint to Devon after all of this over!

BUT! Tonight would’ve been perfect if you were here too, so we could idk judge everyone’s outfits and drink together. Or just talk and hang out. It’s been ages ;w;

Oh Mother’s waiting for me so I gtg!

Lau

…

Received: September 16, 8:30pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: Pregaming

Laurel, just be glad I got back from a midnight snack or else I wouldn’t have replied.

I hope you have tons of fun! Have double the fun for me (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 

I wished I were there too Lauuuu

Night!

…

Sent: September 16, 9:15pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: hi :)

You don’t mind if I email you in the middle of the party right? Lmao

Don’t kill me if I wake you up please >.< But you need to know how fancy this place is. Like, upper floor radio tower fancy. They just served the main course and now the open bar is really open :p 

I’ll behave, I promise.  
Mother says hi btw!  
...

...

Sent: September 16, 9:39pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: bury meeee

I’m sure glad this party is big enough so I don’t have to see Roxanne ever again after what I did ;w; 

Do you have a dig tm I can borrow?

...

...

Sent: September 16, 10:39pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: hi again!

Norman already left us by a corner~ More shockin nessw at 11!

He’s talking to some other league ppl I think one of em is Elite Four and who cares and idk Mother went to find food and I’m seating here simmering and it’s really hard to text one handed I need to fiind a place to put the glass or a waiter.

This email is taking too long to wwrite and Norman is tsill doing his thing leaving her to be like alone instead of actually talking to her and bringing he rlaoing and now shes talkingwith some boring ass scientists and I feel bad. Im gonna join her up after more champagne.

...

...

Sent: September 16, 11:10pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: hi hihi

More champagne :DDD Mothers okat she’s talking to some sxientist real estate guy? Or a charity org guy? She was interested in what he had to say I jjust let her introduce me and he gave me a business card? Im too young! To but house lmao Mreo champagne for me in my little corner lol  
Where do I pute the business card i didnt bring a purse wtf I mean I think it can fit in my b R bar bra cleavge

...

...

Sent: September 16, 11:25pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: nvm

i found mothers purse cvitory!!!

…

Sent: September 16, 11:40pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: grrr

Okay! No!NO okay im sick and tired that he feels the need to hust ignore momther when she try to enter convo IM Gonna give him apieve of my mind! RIGHT NOW YOU CANTSOP MR YOURE ASLEEP  
Lau

...

...

“Give a round of applause to the Rustboro Orchestra! Now for their last song!”

...

...  
["I wouldn't mind a dance with a familiar face, wouldn't you?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoX6ZTUd3Vo)

...

 

\-----------------------------

Received: September 17, 1:00am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: grrr

LAUREL LAUREL NO  
**…**  
I’m late for this, aren’t I…

This was in my drafts. I think I started typing but much needed sleep caught up because some people here actually sleep (҂⌣̀_⌣́) And the message still stands, but it’s a moot point by now, isn’t it?

I just hope whatever conversation you interrupted wasn’t that important. Or maybe you did the mature thing and not talk to Norman about that while you were in a fancy party and ruining it for you. I’m waiting for an answer~

You also left a voicemail and I think I woke up Shauna because of it. You sounded pretty happy so I’ll let it slide. Sorry about your phone bill, except not really heh.

You need to tell me everything! EVERYTHING!! Extra emphasis on the juicy gossip! I’ll be watching Serena’s gym battle and truth be told and I sound a little mean I think I’m going to be bored with it. She’s obviously going to win, but what can you do (ﾉ´ｰ`)ﾉ

Aya

P.S. I’m glad you thought that my opinion about your dress was so important  
P.P.S Did it really need to be screamed from a hotel balcony?  
P.P.P.S. Don’t…answer  
P.P.P.P.S. But I’m not gonna deny it v(▼ω▼ﾒ)ゞ

…

_Excerpt taken from the Daily Slateport_

Last night’s Devon Charity Event ended with its usual aplomb. Located in the upper floors of the Devon building, the Devon Corp’s biannual event boasts a guest list worthy of Devon’s status in the corporate world. From humble employees from the company handpicked by the CEO himself to the whole of the Hoenn League, headed by Champion Steven Stone. Despite earlier controversy over rumors of nepotism in regards to Devon’s strong ties with the League, Champion Stone has proven to be quite the effective leader independent of his father.

All profits from the dinner would be donated to three regional charities. These up and coming charities are selected from a pool of candidates. They met all of the criteria to receive the donations. The lucky foundations are; the Hoenn Shoal Cave Initiative, involved in the preservation of Hoenn’s endemic ice pokemon, the spheal and snorut lines; the Heart Refresh Foundation, dedicated to the rehabilitation of abused pokemon; and Higher Ground, dedicated to providing safer housing in the most remote locations in Hoenn.

This show of extravagance comes in the middle of various lawsuits against Devon Corp. for wage disputes, and irregularities surrounding the company’s adherence to labor laws. No current statement on how Devon will proceed.

(article continues on page 36)

…

...

Received: September 17, 7:20am  
From: Cryssa  
To: Laurel, Aya  
Subject: <3

youre famous now lauuuuuu

_Does Steven Stone Have a Rockin’ New Love Interest? Photos that prove Flannery may have been fired!_

…

“I want to die.”

…

_Does Steven Stone Have a Rockin’ New Love Interest? Photos that prove Flannery may have been fired (it’s more likely than you think)!_

Tonight’s Devon party brought its usual trove of photos of the elusive Champion, our very own Steven Stone. With a strict policy on cameras, it was difficult to nab some photos, but one of our brave journalists managed to get exclusive access to the party.

And photos he got! Right in the middle of the dancefloor, Mr. Steely Stud himself with a mysterious young lady. After rumors and pictures with the Lavaridge gym leader, Flannery, it’s a shock to see him rebuke her for a new girl. Wallace of Sootpolis did not dance with anyone and didn’t approach Steven. The icy breakup is getting icier!

And who is his newest gem? Another one to add to his collection or one worth keeping? No one has been able to determine her identity, though witness claim a relation to the newest gym leader for the Hoenn circuit, Norman.

You too, can bring the biggest scoop! If you have any juicy information, text or call 888-HOT-TIPS

...

...

Received: September 17, 7:41am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel, Cryssa  
Subject: omg RE: <3

Just know I’ll be attending your funeral right after your million heart attacks have stopped.  
I’m not laughing as much as Cryssa, I swear (●´艸`)

…

Sent: September 17, 10:38am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Not dead. Just mortified

Aya! No funeral today! Put the mourning garb away.

But lemme die pls haha…

That sure was a thing that’s blowing out of proportion. At least Mother’s getting a kick out of it. I remember her last night laughing about it. Why didn’t she save meeeee ;w; How was I supposed to know that weirdo I met hungover was the champion like what the hell

But you know, let’s hope this whole thing dies away…

I’m still in that cozy hotel bed. I should get up someday to get idk, brunch with Mother but I’m cuddling with Lee and Monty. Hylla’s been perched by the edge of the bed, half standing on the nightstand, sneaking glances at my phone. I hope se doesn’t develop a taste for trashy gossip, like a certain pair of people I know >.>

Lilliam has taken residence in the bathtub again and Ren crawled soon after to keep her company. It’s cute. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them together like that. Super cute, in a weird plant-bug way. Meanwhile, Sylvia, instead of being the perf hook for Roxanne, is lazing out by the window, sunbathing. I can’t believe she’s like 10 years older. It breaks my tiny heart :’’( How could I ever go on??

But I have a plan!

My original not-plan was to stay with Mother for a bit and do, I don’t know what, but now I do have my next destination! I do still have most of my year left intact to play tourist, after all! I was talking to Flannery after the dance disaster. I just wanted to talk about anything to keep myself sober and somehow we ended up talking about this cool volcano range called Mt. chimney near her town. Apparently that’s a very hot (ha) topic because some scientist guy (I think the same one Mother talked to? Idk blame champagne) came in and he def used some helping hand to Flannery because I’m convinced on going lol

Um…I just checked my sent history and I def remember sending like first two or three emails and um wow those last ones were a thing. Would you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? Haha (you always do because I’m cute and a source of constant laughter).

Wow I was pretty mad at Norman throughout those emails and…am I being dumb? Don’t answer. I’ve always known your answer. It’s just blergh! I think Mother even commented at one point to basically relax that she was doing her own thing at the party and he was doing his and that it’s okay. It’s okay. I mean, it is, isn’t it? They are okay. Mother’s okay and she has a job and a routine and she feels at ease. And I’m talking to Norman more, like in a normal way. Like a person. Like I care for him and he cares about me in his Norman way? Just keeping this distance with him feels redundant now. Frankly, it feels stupid if it’s a mood killer for the party.

I don’t know.

I think I’ll just sleedfhndjfjh

That was Hylla pouncing on me. I’m keeping it so you could study her mysterious ways of communication.

Okay, scratch brunch, this hangover would only be cured by sleeping  
Laurel <3


	27. Update 23

*Fragment from the Trivia Section of _The Basics of a Pokemon Journey  
_

Sent: September 23, 3:09pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: previously on…

Ah the wilderness! How I missed it! The cool breeze against my hair, the grass underfoot, my pokemon trotting along! Ahhh, true bliss!

Okay, maybe it’s not as good as a long, hot shower and some wifi to send this out to you, Aya, but it’s up there :p

You wouldn’t believe what I had to do to bum some wifi okay, but I have won the right to use it! All it took is battling…four battles in a row! All for some lodging! That’s just criminal! 

I almost refused if it weren’t for Monty and Hylla getting super pumped for a good fight or like twenty. Monty was raving and as long as there aren’t other electric types around, like voltorb he really gets into it or finding a way to let off some of his energy. Since I have my team out all the time on routes he rushed into the battle just before I accepted as if he made the appointment himself. I bet he wanted to use the wifi too. Okay, maybe that was Hylla more than anything. Before Monty jumped in, she nodded all sagely and grass type wise, but she totally wanted to read more gossip off my phone. 

Anyway, we won the battles and victory wifi is mine >:3

I’m still not at Mt. Chimney but the Winstrates say it’s just a few more days of the good ole’ pokemon hiking. Their words, not mine. They did offer to drive me there, which was unexpectedly nice of them even though it defeats the purpose of the whole journey thing, right? ngl I considered it. Lee busted up one of my boots ;w;

Enough about me, how about you, Aya? I saw your shopping spree pics and as always those dresses are <3 Oh oh! Did you beat the gym leader too?

Okay I’m tapped out. I missed writing to you. I hope, since Mt. Chimney is a tourist trap, I’ll get better signal to keep you up to date ;)

Laurel

* * *

Received: September 23, 5:25pm   
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: previously on…

Finally…

Finally the group can stop making a meme out of this accursed second badge. It has taken the whole summer to get two badges. It’s not our goal, but in most regions you can get four badges in that time ~(>_the historical city. Our current assignment has to do with it. The professor wants us to research the effects of magnetism on the local pokemon and adjacent routes and if there is a conjoined effect with the nearby cave, Reflection. And more sciency stuff that sounds a lot more boring than it is, for you at least (＞ω)＝☆

I have better news though!

I HAVE A NEW CUTE POKEMON HELLO HER NAME IS MIMI AND SHE IS THE TOUGHEST EMOLGA AND SHE CAN BEAT EVERYTHING UP AND LOOK CUTE! ATUAL GOALS (╯✧∇✧)╯

What a little shit. What a little shit that will wreak havoc everywhere (and against Serena’s team). She’s so adorable!! Capturing her was a bitch, but so so worth it! Shauna is her new aunt and is babying Mimi already and tbh so am I. 

Four battles in a row sounds pretty hellish just to get a shower. I wouldn’t do that. I would just sick Mimi against young whippersnappers entering my lawn lmao Bumming wifi I the greatest, isn’t it? It’s the little things that keep you going. Planning on staying for long? I know that for me, it’s tough to choose between wifi and the wonder of camping, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out. I’d be tired of camping by this point in your travelling.

It’s starting to get chilly over here so I was wondering if it’s the same over there? I know Hoenn is tropical and all, but it has to be colder than Sevii. I was thinking of maybe sending you a gift? How’s a scarf sounding? Or a sweater?

Aya

* * *

Sent: September 23, 5:58pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: RE:RE previously on…

WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVE AN EMOLGA?!?!?! YOURE SO LUCKY TF

I wanna be her aunt too ;w; Please let me be the cool aunt that brings her cool gifts and shit. Wait, is Mimi gonna kick Serena’s ass now, too? I need to see that. Let Shauna record the battle, kay?

But alright! Two badges get, Aya! Kalos is weird .-. And hey, the sciency stuff probably is as boring as it sounds, okay, like you like that stuff just don’t pretend it’s fun lol 

And yeah, I’m not planning on staying here for long. Like, I’m leaving in a day or two, depends on the food haha

And idk how you guys camp, but camping out and travelling is pretty chill. It’s needed quiet from cities. There’s still sounds. Pokemons still make noises but it’s the ambient sounds, right? The cars, the bustling of a city. Even though I miss it sometimes, mostly Goldenrod’s tbh, the quiet is okay. There’s not a lot of trainers out and about…well, at least the first wavers. They’re back in school which leaves some dedicated twelve year olds and idk actual trainers. Those I try to avoid, but some are cool and don’t try to leave me begging for my cash back after I’ve lost. 

You know what? I’m booking it tomorrow, bright and early! Remind me to set up an alarm, kay?

Laurel

* * *

* * *

Sent: September 26, 7:36pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Quick message!

I’m writing this as quickly as possible. Finding another spot of signal is a godsend in this route. The closest city is Lavaridge and that’s pretty far away so getting any signal is as rare as torkoal and nope no more talking about this!

I’m in this small camping site, mostly for hikers but we settled in nicely. Oh, yeah I’m travelling with someone else! Charlotte’s my age and pretty cute with a kickass sneasel. Guess I didn’t want to travel with only my pokemon for a bit. Come to think of it, that’s all I’ve been doing in Hoenn. Huh, go figure.

Tell Cryssa that she better pay attention to every class now :3c

Laurel

* * *

* * *

_Message deleted_

* * *

**Saved in Drafts**

To be honest, I don’t know when I’ll be able to send this without a message failed right after so I’m saving it first here. I hope you don’t mind a dusty unedited email, Aya haha

There is a reason for parterning up for this leg of the journey. 

I’ve been feeling alone. Only a little bit so you don’t need to worry, really! Cross my heart and everything!

I got lucky with Charlotte. I hadn’t seen anyone else for like two days but I found her sitting on some rock, looking into the distance, probably the desert nearby. I jumped on the chance to talk to someone else haha I must’ve looked pretty thirsty, just not Roxanne thirsty thank god lol 

We ended up battling because that’s basically how trainers say hello over here, in the wilderness with nothing else holding us back. I actually won against someone my age. That’s some Twilight Zone shit okay? After that it was some sort of small talk, but it was easy to get into. Last time I talked that much to a person was at the Winstrates haha I got so giddy I outright asked her if she wanted to join me till Mt. Chimney. 

She gave me a onceover and I nearly died. I was so awkward istg but in the end she said yes. Soul searching and all. A small detour to the volcano was right in her book. Should’ve seen me sag in relief that if it weren’t for Lee smacking me playfully with his tail I would’ve forgotten to straighten up. Then we shook on it as if it was a serious contract or something. 

Anyway! I don’t feel so alone now! Please don’t worry! You deserve to know this because you’re my closest friend. I’m okay now c:

Whenever this reaches you

Laurel

* * *


	28. Update 24

Sent: September 28, 10:230am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: So close!!

Charlotte told me we’re close by now! I’m super excited you have no idea! I can already see the mountains around and I’m sure I’m imagining this part, but I think I sometimes see a little bit of smoke lol

It’s silly to be so giddy but here I am! No, it isn’t because I’m actually reaching civilization…and consistent signal...

I hope this reaches you soon :)  
Laurel

* * *

* * *

Sent: September 28, 12:09pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: So close!!

Took you long enough, missy! I was almost getting worried. Almost (￣ω￣)

Take tons of pics for me, okay? I’ll be sending you a bunch from Geosenge and from today’s research trip! I think I might pull a stunt and challenge Serena to a battle with Mimi. Don’t stop me~

Aya

P.S. It’s not silly at all btw I used to get excited over Ecruteak, of all places

* * *

* * *

Received: September 29, 5:49am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: (no subject)

You said something about reaching civilixzation soon right? With consistent signal? I got that email a w while 

Pls reply pls. I’m sending this on Sept 28 at 8pm by time idk if it take ddays I hope not. Really hope not

Please I need to talk. Talk to you. Something happened and I think I can’tjust

Just reply? Hell even call me

* * *

* * *

Received: September 29, 7:37am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: (no subject)

Laurel please answer  
Something rlly bad happened pls  
I know u have signal now

* * *

* * *

“Answer the phone, answer the phone…Answer the phone! My baby sis is fuckin’ crying and you’re probably not-”

“Hey this is Laurel. I’m not available right now so please leave a message after the tone!”

“-Lau.”

“The person's mailbox you are trying to reach is full. Please try again later. Good Bye! The person's mailbox you are trying to reach is full. Please try again later. Thank you!”

“Great. Just great.”

* * *

* * *

Received: September 29, 11:01am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: (no subject)

Cryssa told me that someone probably has your phone and it isn’t you. I’ve been trying to find a way to put this all down.

I don’t think I can write this. I really want to. Didn’t I say that this was the best way to get feelings out? It’s been working out for you hasn’t it? It’s isn’t for me right now.

Worst thing is that I’m not the one in the group. We all lost someone.

Please call when you can

* * *

Sent: September 30, 3:15am  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: (no subject)

Shit Aya I just saw your messages! 

If you see a weird phone number calling you, it’s me. For real. It’s a pokecentre phone. Some shit happened on my end too. I’m in Lavaridge now. I’m fine. Somewhat. No. I’m fucking not and you’re not either so I’m calling you now.

Bitch stole my things.

She just I’m just a fucking idiot is what. She was a coward that stole my shit at night. My pokemon are fine, if a bit beat up. They were sleeping out of the capsules and we battled but it wasn’t enough and she has my things. Not only my phone but everything in my bag. My wallet too. I’m not sure how I made it here all in one piece. I don’t have a thing with me now. Shit, and all my money too…

Fuck

That isn’t important now. Not with you.

I’m gonna call you now.

* * *

“Hey, Aya. I’m sorry for taking this long.” Laurel’s voice is hoarse.

The voice on the other end crackles. “Lau…Lau, they’re dead. Kali and A-Asha. They’re dead.”


	29. Flannery

xxxxx1986  
Balance: $36.93

* * *

“Remind me to never go along with your plans.”

“Aww, come on it wasn’t that bad!”

“It was a waste of time, so yeah? It’s in the _pretty bad_ bin.”

“Do you have anything better to do while it’s low season?”

“Uh, yeah? An eight badge battle? A contest? Paperwork? Literally anything else?”

“Jeez, chill. Four badges are usually fun, but this one was-”

“Mediocre?”

“I was gonna say anticlimatic, but yeah let’s go with that.”

“She could’ve one shot Flannery with that geodude of hers. It was _that_ easy!”

“You think so? It looked pretty beat up by the time Flan’s torkoal came out. Poor rock.”

“Poor rock? More like poor everything else on her team. What was she thinking sending the rest of her team out against the torkoal? I was just waiting for Flannery’s slowking to burst out and end the fight.”

“You can always beat a pokemon down by sheer exhaustion. I’ve done it, hehe.”

“Yeah but your team isn’t weak to your opponent’s, just saying.”

“Not all of it! Like, I thought that lombre was going to pull a victory!”

“Really? The lombre.”

“Bubble works!”

“ _Really._ ”

“Don’t give me that look! I’ve seen it happen before.”

“Maybe if it were a ludicolo—the hell you laughing about?”

“Ludicolos heh.”

“…Right. Is this about karaoke night, again? 

“May-”

“I don’t wanna know. Anyway, after that lombre fainted, she should’ve called it quits, but she just _kept_ going.”

“Yeah I was gonna say. Like, her grovyle put up a good fight, but [i]hello[/i], grass type! I got the whole electrike thing, but then she took out a dustox like that’s no bueno.”

“You sure it was a four badge fight?”

“Uh, wow, yeah? Said so on the schedule.”

“Just checking ‘cause that girl looked super unprepared. Don’t they usually vet trainers before they fight or did that change since I was trainer?”

“It’s called having three badges.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Stop being a bitter old man, you’re not even twenty-two.”

“Bah.”

“Although, I wonder what Flannery said to her.”

“Huh, what do you mean?”

“Uh, didn’t you see? Right after her dustox fainted, Flan called the match off and was talking with the trainer and they both walked off to her side of the arena.” 

“I didn’t see that.”

“Of course not. You were already glued to your phone, dumbass.”

“Well _excuse_ me for not being riveted to the battle. She’s probably gonna get a warning for shitty battling.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience.”

“Please. Anyway, I heard there’s this new pizza place downtown.”

“Is that an invitation? I’m going if you’re paying.”

“I take it back.”

“Dumbass.”

* * *

xxxxx1986  
Balance: $36.93


	30. Update 25

Sent: October 2, 1:09pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Checking in

So we settled on doing this, right? 

Well…

Aya I did something really stupid. As in battling wise, as in battling the gym leader without preparing stupid.

And I got a warning over it :T

I didn’t mean for it to be that shitty of a battle but here we are and I’m still broke.

That’s just silly stuff, I’ll barrel through it, like always. It’s basically how I got around Hoenn, right lmao

I want to know how you’re doing more than anything else.

Please reply?

Laurel

* * *

* * *

* * *

Received: October 2, 2:46pm  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: Checking in

That doesn’t sound stupid. I’m sure stupider trainers have tried challenging the gym. Did you call your mom about the money thing? You know she’s got your back on this. 

Thanks for checking up on me, sincerely. I’m somewhat fine, the fine where it’s not fine at all, but it’s better than feeling constantly like shit. Sleeping it away works a little.

Prof. Sycamore wants to launch a formal investigation for the incident. He thinks that the way the horde of Sawk behaved was way too out of the ordinary. I’m not wholly on board with his plan, but he’s technically our boss. I know we’ll be rounded up for questions. More questions than what we had to deal with back at Geosenge with the rangers. We are so tired of questions. When Shauna doesn’t want to talk, you know it’s serious.

We as a group, as people, don’t know what to do. We have to keep going because this is part of our education. We chose this but…like even Serena, who only had one pokemon die, doesn’t want to continue for the time being. Not to mention Trevor, who only has one pokemon now. Sycamore really likes us. I bet he wouldn’t mind stopping the research for a bit, for us.

I’m so tired, Laurel.

Awake, my mind zeroes in on what happened. You know how I get when I hyperfocus. It’s like that right now, with what happened. I don’t know what we did wrong. Did we overstep some territory? I don’t know. Ten corpses. Oh Kali…Asha…

I think I should head to bed and sleep for a week straight. I’m putting my phone on silent so I won’t be replying for a while. We girls are rooming together now. The last-minute arrangement took a bit of negotiating with the nurse though. This place’s busy for being off season.

Good night

Aya

P.S. Was it like this for you? For your taillow? Everything is muted.

* * *

Sent: October 2, 3:20pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: RE: RE: Checking in

I’m glad you checked in, Aya. Now it’s my turn, right? I don’t care when this reaches you, sleep is important. You’ve gone through a lot. 

About Mother, I did call her. It was like pulling nails, but she was worried more than anything and that hurt more because I worried her when I shouldn’t be doing that. She’s done so much, the least I could do is not be in her hair for a bit.

And...I’m alone again. Hard to imagine that just a week ago I wanted companionship when all I want to do now is retreat from civilization. There’s something comforting in not having to present yourself. 

That’s how you’re feeling now, Aya? Retreat into yourself? It’s harder to do when you’re surrounded like you are. I know you want solitude now. You deal in the quiet. You simmer when you’re angry and when you’re sad it’s the same deal. I wouldn’t let you do that for long, tho because you know how I am.

I’m not being charitable to my pokemon this way, am I? I’m not really alone either. I have my team. They take care of me a lot more than I realized. If it wasn’t for them egging me on, I don’t think I would’ve reached Lavaridge in one piece. Everyone pitched in. And they fought Charlotte and her pokemon off. Enough for her to leave with my bag with none of them. God.

Oh Aya here I am complaining about shit when you’re the one going through a hard time. Please let me know if you need anything. I know it’s not the same situation, but death snuck up on us. Pahda died so suddenly that I wasn’t so aggrieved as surprised. I didn’t have her for long, compared to your furfrou and meditite. And muted. Yes. That’s a way of saying it. Like everything else is far away and you’re under the ocean, right? Don’t let that feeling simmer for too long, okay? Can you promise me that Aya? Talk to me, or Cryssa, or your parents or your group. Just know that you’re in my thoughts.

Laurel


	31. Update 26

* * *

“Yeah. Yeah! Okay. No, Mother, listen. I’m _fine_. Yes, really. I’m gonna be okay this time. This route has more signal, I checked. Yes, I checked with Norman. Triple checked with the Lavaridge rangers. Yeah, I have enough food for both me and the ‘mons. I’ll be calling you every day, I promise.

“Alone? Yeah. Mmhm.

“Mother? Thanks again, for the phone. Y-You didn’t really have to, really. Ha, don’t get like that!

“I miss you, too. Yes, I’m sure. Enjoy your time without a sulky teenager for a bit more. Go on a date—Hey! What do you mean _dramatic_? How dare my mother accuse me of such a thing?! I had to get that from somewhe—no, wait, don’t hang up!

“Haha I love you, too. I’ll keep in touch, for real this time. Say hi to Norman for me!”

* * *

Received: October 3, 12:31pm  
From: Wally  
To: Laurel  
Subject: Another badge!

Laurel I have another badge! I beat Roxanne! My uncle let me take a bus and go to Rustoboro on a long weekend to battle her. It was so cool! I have a Roselia now. Her name is Spica! Her and Orion get along and she beat Roxanne’s nosepass all on her own even while paralyzed! Did you know that nosepass has paralyze wave? It’s weird to see that on a rock type. 

I’m sending a pic of my team attached. I caught a skitty while waiting for the bus back, but I haven’t named her yet. 

I don’t know which badge to go now. I already have Wattson. Do you think my uncle will let me go to Dewford? When I ask he says that Lavaridge is better. I don’t know what to do…

Six badges to go! But I have tons of schoolwork and tests :( I don’t have time to train and study at the same time >.< Do you have an idea on what to do??

* * *

Sent: October 3, 1:03pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Checking in!

It’s been twelve hours since our last check in! 

Reply~ 

Laurel

* * *

Sent: October 3, 1:20pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Wally  
Sent:  
Subject: RE: Another badge!

Wally! That’s great! Congrats ^^

Spica’s an adorably cool name. Any ideas for your skitty’s nickname? Maybe I can help!

I think your uncle is right. Forget Dewford until the summer, okay? I know your kirlia can wreck it easily, but it’s too far away, especially since you have tests, mister! Speaking of, Lavaridge can wait too since your team is weak to Flannery. Try getting a water type :) but it’s no rush. You have vacation to figure out your gym circuit. 

Hm, training advice though…I think just hanging out with your pokemon is your best bet. Learning about ‘em is the first step. Don’t let them get too tired training. They’re your partners! 

Thanks for the update, Wally! Always cheering you on!

Laurel

* * *

Sent: October 3, 3:40pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Check 2.0

Checking in again! 

I know you didn’t reply to the last one, but Cryssa told me you were asleep. Hopefully you aren’t now? This system’s pretty helpful, you know!

Oh! I’m also sneaking in here that I’m leaving Lavaridge tomorrow! Through a safer route, I might add, with lots of ranger outposts and better signal. There’s people that live in that route…enough for there to be better signal! Finally, god. So yeah, letting you know and that I’m planning on keeping up with the check ins better that way.

Hylla says hi hee

Laurel

* * *

PC has (1) new package!

Package attached with message:

_Don’t break them too much lol They’re a tough set but not that tough!_  
Good luck!  
Karina <3 

* * *

Received: October 4, 1:48 am  
From: Aya  
To: Laurel  
Subject: RE: Check 2.0

Hey, sorry for the late response. I really was sleeping and before I could even wake up, we were dragged into another round of questions. Again… (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

Can’t they just leave us alone, to mourn in peace? I don’t care if it’s their jobs or whatever. We’re still recovering. We don’t want to do anything. I don’t want to do a thing.

Sorry if I sound ranty. I just woke up, but I feel that won’t last long. 

Wait, I can’t go to sleep yet. The center cremated the bodies now that the autopsies are done. I’m probably gonna send them home. My parents will take good care of them. 

So you’re leaving the city again? Please be very careful. Text Cryss and check in with me!

Aya

P.S. Tell Hylla I say hi back ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
P.P.S. I’ll try to send my check ins better. Sorry again. Cryssa’s more avaliable  
P.P.P.S. I’m just so so tired

* * *

* * *

Sent: October 5, 5:28pm  
From: Laurel  
To: Aya  
Subject: Check!!

Don’t apologize! I’ve been slacking a bit too ;w; I just worry about you, Aya. I know it’s not an easy time.

And this is my check in too! I tried to get over Fiery Path as quickly as possible. Sylvia is the only one who’s comfortable in a cave. The rest (me included) are on the claustrophobic side. Still, we came out in one piece, except my shirt :/ Lee and Monty had a little climbing contest and my shirt was a victim ;w; 

I managed to win fights before I decided to start making camp, which means money~ And fall means I can stay out a little bit longer without wanting to die because of the heat. I mean, it just feels like a Goldenrod late spring rn, but I’ll take it over sweltering Hoenn summer. Hylla isn’t enjoying the cooling temperatures, though I read that when she fully evolves to a sceptile that won’t be much of a problem. Something about being more warm blooded? idk I can’t imagine hylla fully evolved. 

So yeah! I’m fine! I’m out camping and there’s signal! 

I might hit the sack early too, so this is good night, Aya ^^ I’ll try to wait for your reply.

Laurel


End file.
